una larga historia de amor
by takarylove
Summary: tai y sora son novios,matt sin saberlo le confieza su amor a sora y al enterarse se le rompe el corazon, la amistad de mimi le ara salir adelante hasta convertirse en un romance lindo y t.k y kari viviran su dulce historia de amor solo romance real!
1. el inicio de una gran historia

*digimon no me pertenece y sus personajes solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento de una mente torcida como la mia.

**hola a todos ustedes lectores una vez mas gracias por seguir ahí, por leer y por poder compartir contigo una historia nueva .bueno no tan nueva por que este fic en realidad fue el primer fic que comencé a escribir hace ya bastante tiempo aun no tiene un final pero pronto lo tendrá se que algunos lo reconocerán por que ya lo habia publicado antes para DIGILOVE una comunidad hermosa que se cerroo ,en fin este fic es taiora,mimato, y takari un abrazo para todos y espero puedan seguir esta historia junto conmigo su apoyo significa mucho para mi . **

**capitulo: 1 recuerdos y destellos de amor un inicio para una gran historia.**

Claro que T.K estaba feliz por regresar a donde vivía antes; tener mas cerca a su hermano matt ,y volver a ver a sus amigos.

precisamente ese día muy temprano se había encontrado con kari Kamiya ,su mejor amiga de la infancia y se enteró de que irían juntos de nuevo al colegio, eso lo puso en verdad muy feliz " vaya que kari se había puesto muy linda" pensó t.k, quien en verdad la había extrañado mucho pues tenia mucho tiempo sin verla.

ese día también conoció a Davis Motomiya un compañero de clases un poco odioso y el cual se puso bastante celoso de ver que Kari y T.K ya se conocían y platicaban entre si ,T.K solo se limitó a ignorarlo ,ese día también conoció a Joley y a Cody quienes resultaron ser al igual que Davis niños elegidos ,habría nuevos retos por resolver ,pero por suerte los otros chicos Tai, Matt, Sora ,Izzy y Joe estaban para ayudarlos a excepción de Mimi quien se había mudado con su familia a new york, los nuevos digielegidos ganaron todas sus batallas y las cosas volvieron un poco a la normalidad en nuestro mundo y el mundo digital .

Kari Kamiya no podía estar mas feliz, después de todo lo malo al fin podía volver a ser ella misma, ir a la escuela, salir con sus amigos, no mas mar de la oscuridad, ni maldad. ni pensamientos negativos, últimamente había salido mucho con T.K y se sentía muy bien al estar junto a el, no sabia por que este la invitaba tanto a salir, pero ella no podía negarse.

Había pasado mucho tiempo de no ver a T.K , y además lo conocía desde pequeña y sin duda le tenia mucho cariño, "¿pero solo era eso?" se preguntaba ,el y ella habían vivido muchas cosas juntos ,desde la ida al mundo digital, hasta la terrible visita al mar oscuro, sin duda el no había dudado en ir a rescatarla cuando estaba en problemas ,siempre se preocupaba por ella y ahora que volvía a tenerlo cerca sentía que si se llegaba a volver a ir ,sufriría aun mas de lo que sufrió cuando el se fue de pequeño pero acaso, ¿sentiría algo mas por el?, no, no podía ser ,ella jamás había estado enamorada de alguien, aunque últimamente cuando alguien hablaba de T.K se ruborizaba con facilidad, o incluso al verle, sé ponía nerviosa, aunque el verdadero problema era que Davis Motomiya también sentía algo por kari, ella lo sabia pero definitivamente no sentía nada especial por el

era muy diferente el sentimiento que sentía al ver a T.K , al sentimiento que tenia por Davis pero era demasiado fastidioso tenerlo cerca ,insistiendo e insistiendo que saliera con el, o reprochando el que kari saliera con t.k y con el no.

a tan solo una casas de ahí, no muy lejos un joven rubio de preciosos ojos azulados ,y que seguramente adivinaran quien es, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kari, el sí que tenia claro lo que sentía, el la amaba sin duda desde hacia ya bastante tiempo ,casi desde que eran niños, la había tenido cerca durante la infancia y cuando se despidió de ella sufrió mucho, al principio creyó que había sido solo por su amistad, pero después de tantos años Se dio cuanta de que la extrañaba por que la amaba, y al tenerla cerca de nuevo, no hacia su vida lejos de la joven de cabellos cortos y castaños, y de esos bellos ojos rubíes que lo habían cautivado, ni de su dulce voz, y mucho menos de esa alma pura y bondadosa que lo había consolado cuando era niño, T.K pensaba todo esto mientras se encontraba al igual que kari recostado en su cama

ambos sin duda sabían que había un sentimiento nuevo, un sentimiento que no habían experimentado ,pero que les traería muchos momentos de felicidad .

El que si estaba confundido respecto a sus sentimientos, incluso aun mas que Kari era Matt el hermano mayor de T.K , quien comenzaba a sentir cierta atracción por su amiga Sora ,pero claro que no se atrevía a decir nada por que sabia muy bien ,que su mejor amigo Tai Kamiya el hermano mayor de Kari también amaba a Sora desde hacia ya mucho tiempo. Matt que pasaba por el pasillo entró en la habitación de su hermano que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el techo.

–¿Que haces?-preguntó Matt

-nada hermano, solo estaba pensando- dijo T.k y lanzó un suspiro

-¿se puede saber en que? –dijo matt

-¿que te parece si salimos un rato, y te lo cuento en el camino?- dijo t.k

– ¡bueno va!, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo ya te extrañaba enano-agregó Matt

así los hermanos salieron de casa a caminar un rato por el parque ,T.K llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y Matt pensativo pateaba una lata que se le atravesó en el camino,

-¿y que? ya me piensas decir, lo que te pasa – dijo matt en tono serio

-veras hermano, kari me gusta-

-que bien ahora dime algo que yo no sepa-dijo matt

-¿qué ya sabias? , acaso es tan evidente -exclamó T.K

Matt soltó una risa burlona

–hay hermanito, que crees que no noto que te levantas temprano todos los días para acompañarla a la escuela, o que sales mucho con ella ,o por tu cuaderno verde donde escribes todos los pensamientos y todos tus sentimientos hacia ella ,o tal vez lo se por que accidentalmente entre en tu cuarto y digamos accidentalmente lo encontré-

-eres un maldito-

-pero no te enfades conmigo, créeme que fue un accidente yo solo buscaba donde anotar un teléfono y así fue como lo encontré –dijo matt mientras sonreía recordando aquello tan cómico

-ya matt, no te burles-

-no ,no es eso, sólo que fue tan gracioso, pero volviendo al tema ,creo que esta bien ,kari es una chica muy linda,se conocen desde siempre y creo que se llevan muy bien – dijo Matt

-si hermano ,pero lo que quería es que me dieras un consejo –

-pero de que ,no te entiendo-

-no, se si ya sabes pero a Davis también le gusta kari ,y aunque se que kari no lo toma en serio , me da miedo decirle lo que siento ,no quisiera que me rechazara ,o que esto afecta nuestra amistad con Davis , ¿y bien, que me aconsejas? –esperaba T.K ansioso una respuesta por parte de su hermano

–hay T.K , creo que estas en las mismas que yo –

-¿pero por que?-cuestionó el pequeño rubio

-mira escucha bien esto, nadie mas lo sabe, pero creo que estoy enamorado de sora, y como tu no quiero decirle nada ,por que me da miedo perder mi amistad con Tai ,ya que el siempre la ha querido –

-entiendo- dijo t.k

ambos hermanos se sentaron en una banca del parque pensativos ,prácticamente con el corazón en la mano, ya la tarde estaba cayendo y ya iban de regreso a casa cuando T.K escuchó una voz muy familiar

–T.K!! Matt!! espérenme –dijo la chica ,

Al voltear ambos hermanos se dieron cuenta de que se trataba de kari ,por lo que saludaron al mismo tiempo

-vaya que caminan deprisa-dijo kari un poco agitada ,pues había corrido para alcanzarlos

–solo quería decirles ,que Joley me acaba de decir que hará una reunión mañana en su casa –

-gracias kari-dijo t.k ruborizándose levemente

–no hay de que ,lo que pasa es que acabo de venir de con ella ,así que ustedes son los primeros en enterarse y me preguntaba si podía irme contigo mañana –dijo kari dirigiéndose específicamente a t.k

-claro, kari-dijo rápidamente t.k, sin siquiera dudarlo

matt pensativo dijo

-oye kari, ¿podemos ir los grandes también?-

-claro, ya le diré a mi hermano cuando llegue a casa –dijo kari mientras reía débilmente.

los tres se fueron caminado ,t.k no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera como decirle a kari que la amaba .matt pensaba si debía decirle a sora lo que sentía y kari por su parte pensaba en si realmente t.k era solo un buen amigo aun que en el fondo sabia que había algo mas.

Después de llegar a casa, matt y t.k cenaron algo ligero y se fueron a dormir. t.k y matt hablaron seriamente sobre su cuaderno ,cabe mencionar que t.k le dijo a matt muchas veces que existía algo llamado "privacidad" y matt dijo que había también algo llamado "curiosidad", t.k perdonó a su hermano ,pero ese cuaderno le importaba tanto puesto que en el había escrito todo lo que sentía por kari, todo lo que había pasado desde que era pequeño ,era como un diario de vida ,puesto que t.k era un apasionado de las letras .

desde muy chico, gustaba de escribir durante horas ,y después de que se cambió de casa, se había vuelto mas que un pasatiempo hasta convertirse en una verdadera vocación. después de esto t.k durmió profundamente y matt al contrario no pudo cerrar los ojos en toda la noche pensando en que debería de hacer ,estaba confundido .

en casa de kari esta dormía profundamente y tai su hermano pensaba seriamente en como confesarle su amor a sora ,todos estaban enterados de la reunión en casa de joley por lo que por la mañana ya estaban preparados ,pero como era viernes aun tenían que ir a la escuela ,t.k como siempre se levantó temprano y fue a casa de kari por ella ,tai como siempre se retrasó por lo que t.k y kari se fueron adelantando

-ya no puedo esperar para que sea la reunión, creo que ya nos hacían falta unas vacaciones –dijo kari

-si, seguro se pondrá muy divertida-contestó t.k, quien no dejaba de mirar a kari ,sentía como si el corazón le fuera a estallar ,por callar todo lo que sentía

–t.k...-

-si kari-

-recuerdas cuando me sentía sola y triste hace tiempo –

-¿claro, pero por que lo mencionas?-

-es que a veces me siento así –

t.k se asustó ,se detuvo de pronto y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de kari ,y la miró fijamente, esta se hundió en la mirada azul profunda de t.k

–no quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso kari, tu sabes muy bien que nunca estarás sola ,yo siempre extare allí ,como cuando éramos pequeños ¿recuerdas?-

-pero luego ,tu te marchaste – dijo kari

-pero volví , ¿entiendes?, siempre estaremos juntos-,estas palabras llegaron al fondo del corazón de kari ,por lo que solo pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa que fue contestada por una igual de tímida de parte de t.k, de ahí ambos continuaron rumbo al colegio pero como siempre Davis los alcanzó

–chicos, espérenme ¿por qué siempre se adelantan?-dijo Davis

-lo que pasa es que tu te despiertas muy tarde-dijo kari

-existe algo que se llama despertador –dijo t.k , kari rió un poco, davis enojado se percató de como t.k y kari reían entre ellos .así los chicos fueron al colegio felices por que ese era el ultimo día de clases y esperando todas las sorpresas que les traerían las vacaciones, pero la mayor sorpresa de todas se la llevó matt ,al recibir un correo electrónico de parte de mimi diciendo que pronto vendría ,matt no entendía por que le había enviado precisamente el correo a el, comúnmente se los enviaba a izzy y este difundía el mensaje y aunque mimi no estaría en la reunión seguramente le harían algo especial para cuando llegara.

matt regresó a casa temprano pues debía ir a ensayar con su banda muchas chicas iban a verlo pero para el solo exista sora .

ese día sora había ido a sus practicas de tenis y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que tai la había ido a visitar

–que hay sora-dijo tai

–¿y ese milagro que te dejas ver? –contestó la pelirroja

–ya vez,es que he estado un poco ocupado, pero hoy me di mi tiempo-dijo tai ,quien además le mencionó a sora lo hermosa que se miraba, sora se sonrojó un poco ,pues ella también sentía cierta atracción por su amigo ,pero tai ahora si que estaba decidido a decirle lo que sentía ,pero decidió dejarlo para mas tarde.

**Mimi sale hasta el otro capi pero me muero de ganas de ver como afectara su llegada todo!! Sobre todo a matt ^.^ amo el mimato**


	2. la reunion y la llegada de mimi

*digimon no me pertenece y sus personajes solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento de una mente torcida como la mia.

**capitulo 2:la reunión ,y la llegada de Mimi **

Faltando todavía media hora para las seis,kari y su hermano tai llagaron a casa de matt ,quien abrió la puerta

–hola matt, ¿ya esta listo. T.k? –dijo kari

-ya esta casi listo ,ve a apresurarlo si puedes ,anda, está arriba-dijo matt

kari lo hizo sentía cierta curiosidad por ver la habitación de t.k.

-que hay tai, y ese milagro que estas listo temprano -dijo matt saludando al hermano de kari

-no se ,creo que hoy me levante con el pie izquierdo de la cama-ambos amigos comenzaron a reír entre si, sin saber que en su interior libraban un batalla por el amor de sora. .kari esperaba ver una habitación muy desordenada al fin y al cabo t.k era un chico seguramente igual de desordenado que su hermano ,pero no, la verdad era que la habitación de t.k no se asemejaba ni tantito a la de su hermano, pues era bastante limpia y ordenada

–t.k-dijo kari ,esperando este le contestara ,pero no fue así, por lo que se sentó en su cama ,no podía andar gritando por toda la casa buscándolo ,además ahí estaba su gorro, sabia kari muy bien que tenia que pasar por el ,ya que t.k nunca salía a ninguna parte sin su gorro, así que se sentó a esperar ,era tan suave ,y había un dulce olor en el aire, olor a t.k se dijo kari para si.

Después de un rato pudo observar el cuaderno de pastas verdes de t.k, estaba sobre el escritorio de este, por lo que le llamó la atención, era bastante grueso, y pensó en pararse para saber que era ,pero no lo hizo, si no que solo se dedicó a percibir el suave aroma de la habitación suspiró levemente y se dejo caer de espaldas en la suave cama

-¿kari?-Escuchó,era t.k que entraba en la habitación vestido con un short largo color café claro y una playera verde esmeralda –perdón t.k, no debí entrar sin permiso, pero es que...matt... dijo..que te apresurara-dijo rápida y nerviosamente kari –

-no te preocupes ,fue solo que me sorprendió verte en mi cuarto, pensé que mi hermano y yo te veríamos en tu casa-dijo t.k en tono sereno

–si ,pero como tai ya estaba listo y ...-kari comenzó a reír levemente

–parece que nos pusimos de acuerdo –dijo kari quien traía una falda de color café claro y una blusa de tirantes del mismo color verde que la playera de t.k

-creo que se te mira bien el verde-dijo t.k sonrojado,

así ambos bajaron a la sala ,matt y tai ya tenían rato esperándolos -¿qué, ahora son mellizos o algo por el estilo?-dijo tai algo molesto ,quien ya había notado que su hermana tenia cierto interés en t.k, aunque sinceramente prefería a t.k que a ese davis

matt por el contrario se rió y dijo

-tal vez debería vestirme igual que tu tai ,pero yo no tengo playeras tan feas

—hey, mis playeras no son feas, son geniales-

-si, pero definitivamente tu cabello es un desastre –dijo matt y se rió de nuevo fuertemente al igual que kari y t.k.

tai serio contestó –no se burlen de mi cabello, es parte de mi personalidad, es como el gorro de t.k- dijo señalando el gorro de este.;los chicos se fueron y llegaron rápidamente a casa de joley, quien ya tenia todo preparado,

botanas refrescos, música. ahí ya estaban izzy, ken, joe y Davis.

joley los recibió alegre como siempre .Todos se saludaron y platicaron un rato ,matt se acercó a izzy

–oye, izzy, mimi te envió un correo a ti también-

-oh, si por cierto dijo que mañana llegaba ,que si podías ir a recogerla al aeropuerto llega en el vuelo de las nueve –

-¿y por que yo?—dijo matt algo molesto

–no lo se ,me dijo que por que eras el único al que le prestaban el auto, y además los demás tenemos algunos asuntos que atender-,matt quien era algo rebelde y a veces muy sarcástico tenia muchas respuestas para esto ,pero como izzy nunca era grosero con el se limitó a decir "bueno..esta bien, ya que ,pero que conste que yo también tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer ,además de ir a recoger chicas presumidas en aeropuertos"

en ese rato llegó sora muy bonita como siempre , tai fue a con ella inmediatamente

esto hacia que ,matt dudara cada vez mas sobre decirle lo que sentía pues veía a su amigo tan entusiasmado, pero pues tampoco podía sacarse el corazón así como así ,por su parte t.k y kari, no dejaban de mirarse y davis a la vez no dejaba de mirarlos arruinando cualquier oportunidad de dejarlos solos ,sentía especial celos cuando t.k y kari no dejaban de contarse y recordar de sus aventuras de pequeños y de cómo se divertían tanto juntos.

sin duda alguna era amor lo que existía entre t.k y kari, aunque davis no estuviera de acuerdo en aceptarlo ,y de igual manera entre sora y tai existía lo mismo ,todos en la reunión estaban disfrutando al máximo ,sobre todo joe que acabando de entrar en la escuela de medicina era raro que saliera a fiestas y reuniones ya que se entregaba de lleno a la escuela, izzy de igual forma disfrutaba de la fiesta ,joley y ken bailaban ,los demás charlaban entre si poniéndose al corriente sobre lo sucedido en este tiempo ,así que pronto se enteraron sobre el inesperado regreso de mimi.

el mas pequeño cody, no había podido ir ya que tenia un poco de fiebre, pero ya le tocaría para la próxima, ya se estaba haciendo algo tarde cuando Sora decidió marcharse,por lo que tai se ofreció a acompañarla diciéndole a su hermana que regresaría por ella en cuanto dejara a sora en casa ,sora y tai caminaron largo rato en silencio hasta que por fin tai hablo

-sora..-

-si, tai, que pasa- dijo la pelirroja

-yo.. no puedo soportarlo mas necesito decírtelo-dijo tai desesperado por no tener ni idea de cómo continuar

-tai tranquilízate ,toma aire que es tan importante?-dijo sora

-solo quería decirte que tu me gustas mucho ,desde hace tanto tiempo se mi novia-termino tai el cual respiró hondo pues casi se ahogaba ,pues se le había olvidado hacer pausas

sora solo se rió

-yo había estado pensando en decírtelo también, de hecho jamás creí que fueras tu quien me lo digiera primero ,ni que seria en medio de la calle ,pero si, si quiero ser tu novia-dijo sora sonriente como si hubiera estado esperando aquel momento por mucho tiempo, tai gritó de felicidad -¡al fin lo dije!-

ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a casa de sora ambos charlaron en la puerta largo rato como si fuera un sueño irreal que pudiera desvanecerse si cerraban sus ojos.

sora se despidió de el con un beso sintió sus labios sobre los suyos ,su corazón latía con fuerza y sintió como el calor subía rápidamente por sus mejillas..era una realidad .

Tai regresó a la reunión loco de felicidad y sin poder creerlo todavía ,en la reunión ya casi todos se habían ido ha excepción de t.k, kari, matt y ken,,joley les agradeció por haber asistido y ken se quedó con ella después de todo era su novia .

ya en el camino matt y tai venían platicando y no muy atrás venían kari y t.k .

-oye tai, crees que si me gusta alguien debería decírselo ya-dijo matt

-pues yo creo que si, por que si no se lo dices alguien podría adelantarse –dijo tai

sin saber que eras precisamente lo que había hecho ,t.k y kari venían sin decirse mucho se limitaban a verse y ruborizarse con facilidad

–oigan mellizos si se apuran mejor-dijo matt

–si kari ya es algo tarde-dijo tai, pronto los cuatro llegaron a casa de kari ,tai se despidió y matt se adelanto, y t.k se despidió de kari,

esta le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, tal vez no era mucho pero a t.k le basto para saber que efectivamente el estaba enamorado de kari t.k solo le dijo

-yo siempre estaré ahí no lo olvides-,tras esto t.k se fue y kari cerró la puerta de su casa ,suspiro débilmente y subió las escaleras, definitivamente era amor lo que sentía por su amigo ,t.k alcanzo a su hermano matt y le dijo

–oye matt le dijiste a sora-

-no, y que tal tu-

-que no viste a davis ,toda la reunión se la paso espiándonos

-si, si lo vi ,estuve a punto de golpearlo por fisgón pero no, es mas chico que yo, no seria justo ,además es un llorón de primera-dijo matt serio

-he estado pensando y tal vez si le diga pronto a sora lo que siento ,creo que será en la próxima celebración-

-¿cual celebración?-pregunto t.k

–perdón, no te dije pero mimi llaga maraña y me tocó a mi ir a recogerla –

.después de esto los hermanos llegaron a casa ,algo cansados ,ambos subieron a sus habitaciones y durmieron profundamente pensando en que era lo que tenían que hacer

ese sábado matt se levantó temprano, algo malhumorado por que sabia muy bien que tenía que ir por la odiosa de mimi (como el acostumbraba llamarla desde asía ya quien sabe cuanto tiempo) al aeropuerto, casi podía verla llegar vestida muy a la moda ,presumiendo y casi hasta podía escuchar su voz que lo alteraba fácilmente(que raro en matt ¿no creen?),

matt invitó a su hermano t.k para no ir solo a recogerla, pero este ya tenia un compromiso con kari, matt le pidió prestado el auto a su padre y se puso en marcha , había mucho trafico por lo que este se comenzó a alterar mas y mas ,y cerca de las diez y con una hora de retraso llegó al aeropuerto, y pudo divisar a mimi con una torre de maletas a sus pies. sus largos cabellos Castaño caían graciosamente por su espalda descubierta por su blusa amarilla ,llevaba una falda y botas vaqueras por lo que la reconoció al instante

esta también diviso a matt y le hizo una señal para que supiera que ahí se encontraba

-¿que acaso no pensabas venir por mi?,hace una hora que estoy aquí-dijo mimi molesta

-mira mimi, déjate de tonterías, que ni siquiera era mi obligación venir por ti ,y mucho menos vine a recibir tus reproches de niña boba-

-mira matt, te agradezco el que vengas por mi ,pero vengo desde muy lejos de un vuelo de muchas horas y lo ultimo que quiero es recibir insultos de tu parte-

-sabes que mimi, mejor dime cuales son tus maletas ,para subirlas al auto y llevarte a tu casa muy muy lejos de mi vista-

-eres insoportable, crei que habías cambiado pero veo que sigues siendo el chico grosero que se quedó cuando me fui –

-sí, pues tu sigues siendo la misma chica boba que se fue-dijo matt quien no sabia quedarse callado en esas situaciones,

Mimi sumamente alterada le señaló las maletas y ayudo a subirlas al auto ,ambos subieron y sin decirse palabra alguna llagaron a su destino ,aun que matt no lo dijo notó que mimi se había puesto muy bonita aunque siguiera siendo la misma chica boba que se fue hacia algún tiempo, mimi por su parte que conocía a matt desde pequeño sabia de su carácter fuerte ,así que no quiso alterarlo mas y guardó silencio todo el camino,

aunque también notó que matt seguía igual de apuesto que cuando ella se fue, pero se dijo a si misma que una persona como matt no podría estar con una persona como ella ,pues con el carácter de matt y el de ella pelearían todo el tiempo, aunque le parecía lindo ver a matt enojado, no es que Fuera muy mala pero matt hacia una expresión seria cuando se enojaba que le gustaba mucho


	3. campamento un golpe al corazon para matt

*digimon no me pertenece y sus personajes solo son usados con fines de entretenimiento de una mente torcida como la mía

Hola mil gracias por su apoyo este fic será con mucho takari y si no me creen lean el siguiente capi. Que sin duda es de mis favoritos.

**capitulo 3: el campamento** ** un golpe al corazón para matt**

El compromiso que t.k tenia con kari estaba relacionado con el campamento que Joley estaba organizando para dar la bienvenida a Mimi, t.k y kari serian los encargados de ir a comprar la comida y golosinas que llevarían, los otros se encargarían de reunir bolsas de dormir y tiendas de campaña, y Joley se encargó personalmente de ir a invitar a Cody, ya que el pequeño no había ido a la reunión pues tenia fiebre pero por suerte ahora si iba a poder acompañarlos al campamento.

todos se estaban encargando de prepararlo todo, y para cuando Mimi y matt llegaron ,todo estaba listo. Mimi se alegró mucho de verlos a todos ,sobre todo a sora quien era su mejor amiga y tenia mucho sin verla, le dijo a kari que había crecido mucho y a t.k que se había vuelto muy apuesto, este se sonrojo un poco de la pena ,a Mimi le extrañó ver tantas cosas afuera de la casa de sora ,pues era ahí precisamente donde se iba a quedar, y cuando le explicaron del campamento esta se puso loca de felicidad

-que raro ,creí que las princesitas no dormían en el suelo frió, y mucho menos sabia que salían de campamento a donde hay insectos, tierra y toda clase de animales-dijo matt en tono muy sarcástico.

mimi se enojó

–eres un pesado matt, ya madura

-matt soltó una risita -mira quien habla de madurez –

ya iba a comenzar una nueva pelea entre ellos cuando t.k intervino

–hermano, no seas tan grosero ,mimi viene desde new york, tiene mucho sin vernos, y no creo que quiera estar solamente peleando-

-bien dicho t.k, ,que bueno que no eres un pesado como tu hermano-dijo mimi ,a lo que matt solo dijo-bah!

-¿qué no piensan bajar las cosas del auto? yo ya cargué muchas en el aeropuerto-añadió matt refiriéndose a los demás.

sora y tai que escucharon todo ayudaron al igual que t.k y kari, sora aprovechó esto para ayudar a mimi a hacer el equipaje para el campamento y aprovecharon para platicar un rato

–matt es un pesado, ya he discutido con el varias veces-

-no le hagas mucho caso, es su forma de decir que te extrañó

–pues mejor que no me diga nada-

sora se rió un poco

—¿y tu por que estas tan feliz? –dijo mimi

–pues aparte de que ya viniste ,estoy feliz por que tai ya me pidió que fuera su novia

–y tu que le dijiste-preguntó mimi emocionada

-¡pues que si!-dijo sora

-¿y cuando fue?-volvió a cuestionar Mimi

-fue ayer en la noche, pero eres la primera que lo sabes ,para los demás será una sorpresa-

-esta bien-dijo mimi,

las chicas terminaron de hacer el equipaje y lo llevaron a con el resto de las cosas t.k le dijo a matt que ya le había pedido permiso a su padre y que podrían llevar el auto ,en esos momentos llego joe con otro auto y ken e izzy venían con el ,todos subieron el equipaje y la comida.

también llegaron davis ,joley y el pequeño cody, así que todo estaba listo para irse de campamento, en el auto que consiguió joe se fueron ken joley e izzy y en el auto de matt se fueron tai ,sora, mimi ,t.k, kari ,davis, y el pequeño cody.,como era una camioneta bastante amplia en los asientos del medio se fueron kari ,t,k y cody ,y en la hilera de atrás tai ,sora y davis, mimi por desgracia, por que aun seguía enojada con matt tuvo que irse en el asiento del copiloto y matt que era bastante orgulloso se negaba a pedir disculpas por lo que ambos prefirieron no hablarse en todo el camino.

tai y sora no se dijieron mucho, puesto que nadie además de mimi sabia de su noviazgo y como estaban las cosas no era muy buena idea mencionarlo en el auto, t.k y kari como siempre se veían y sonrojaban a cada rato y a medio camino el sueño rindió a kari quien quedó profundamente dormida sobre el hombro de t.k y este se encontraba recargado contra el vidrio del auto ,davis le hizo caras a t.k quien se limitó a ignorarlo ,tai y sora en silencio, matt y mimi lanzándose miradas intimidantes ,kari dormida ,davis haciendo caras y t,k ignorándolo, había tensión en el aire ,y el pequeño cody en silencio pensó "mejor me hubiera quedado en casa",

después de largo rato llegaron a su destino ,un pequeño bosquecillo con un lago al fondo ,todos se dispusieron a bajar las cosas y acomodarlas ,t.k ayudo a armar la casita de kari ,matt ayudó muy a su pesar a mimi, quien tampoco estaba a gusto con su ayudante, tai ayudó a sora y así entre todos rápido armaron las tiendas y la fogata ,donde mas tarde prepararon la cena ,asaron salchichas y bombones en la hoguera ,todos estaban felices ,hasta el mismo matt ,estaba mas tranquilo y relajado por lo que muy difícilmente pidió disculpas a mimi ,quien las acepto con gusto y hasta le regaló un malvavisco a matt, todos estaban muy cansados ,por lo que se fueron a dormir temprano.

kari, mimi, sora y joley durmieron en la tienda de sora que era muy amplia y kari le prestó su tienda a su hermano quien invitó a dormir a matt ,t,k, y davis, en la tienda de joe ,durmieron izzy ,ken y cody..los chicos se durmieron mas pronto que las chicas, por su parte las chicas platicaron mucho pues jugaron a "verdad o castigo", mimi le preguntó a joley -¿ken y tu son novios?- a lo que joley contestó que si.

-pero mimi eso ya lo sabíamos-dijo sora

- upps, perdón pero nadie me lo había dicho-contestó la castaña

—pues ni modo, desperdiciaste tu pregunta-dijo kari luego joley le preguntó a kari

-¿alguien te gusta?-a lo que kari dijo –si-

-¿y quien es?-dijo Joley

-hey eso ,ya son dos preguntas –dijo kari

-no seas aguafiestas y dinos –dijo joley insistiendo

-entonces prefiero castigo-dijo kari seria

-en ese caso, tu traerás el agua mañana –dijo sora

–esta bien-,

luego kari le preguntó a sora –¿te gusta mi hermano?- ,a lo que sora contestó que si, y además aprovechó para decirles que ya eran novios, kari sonrió sabia que a su hermano siempre le había gustado sora ,luego sora preguntó a mimi

-¿tuviste algún novio ahora que estuviste en new york?

—solo tuve pretendientes pero nada serio –después del interrogatorio masivo las chicas se fueron a dormir al fin

a la mañana siguiente todos despertaron con mucha fuerza a excepción de las chicas que se habían desvelado hasta muy tarde ,kari cumplió su castigo y fue a traer agua temprano ,claro que t.k se ofreció a ayudarla ,pero kari le explicó que era un castigo que sora le había puesto por el juego, t.k entendió y le dijo que si ocupaba hacer algo mas le avisara y davis le dijo lo mismo para no quedarse atrás, como siempre tai, izzy ,davis y joe fueron a explorar no invitaron a matt por que no se encontraba pues había ido a caminar muy temprano.

mimi estaba muy preocupada por que se le olvidó su crema para las manos y matt que acababa de llegar de caminar le dijo –no te preocupes ,creo que kari trae un poco-

mimi se sorprendió al notar que no le contestó grosero o con sarcasmo(la especialidad de matt) sora que estaba platicando con t.k y kari se ofreció para ir por la leña y como t.k y kari estaban conversando matt aprovechó y se ofreció a acompañarla ,mimi dijo a t.k ,y a kari que cuidaran a Cody pues iría a buscar a los chicos ,Joley y ken también habían salido a caminar. sora y matt se fueron a recoger un poco de leña ,sora se lastimó un a mano al tratar de tomar una rama ,matt la ayudó y ambos se sentaron a un lado del camino ,matt se rasgó su playera para vendarle la mano a sora, ambos guardaron silencio. matt sentía como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y las palabras salieron tan rápido de sus labios que el tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

– me gustas-

sora hizo una expresión de pánico al escuchar aquello ,y no sabia que decir, matt continuo

-yo se que a tai también le gustas ,pero no puedo solo dejar de sentir- sora dijo el rubio mientras le veía a los ojos

–matt ,cuanto lo siento, en verdad cuanto lo siento pero yo no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos…tai y yo somos novios -dijo sora quien veía que matt se desmoronaba frente a sus sintió como el corazón se le partía en dos, sentía un dolor que le presionaba el pecho, no sabia si era solo tristeza ,o mucha furia y odio por ser rechazado por la chica que el amaba, pero como el siempre había sido el chico rudo y frió ,hizo como que no le importó y solo se limitó a quedarse callado, sora se sentía muy mal ,así que ambos regresaron al campamento sin decirse palabra alguna, pero antes de llegar al campamento matt dijo.

-no ,te preocupes sora, ya se me pasara-

al decir esto matt sentía como si fuera a llorar ,pero volvió a hacerse el fuerte y se mostró como si nada hubiera pasado ,dejaron la leña y cada quien se fue por su lado, t.k y kari comenzaron a preparar el desayuno, los otros chicos volvieron ,y desayunaron aunque matt no tenia mucho apetito y sora de igual forma comio poco.

para el medio día los chicos fueron a nadar al lago ,matt salió a caminar de nuevo y sora y mimi quedaron solas en el campamento , sora aprovechó para contarle lo ocurrido a su amiga

–mimi tengo un serio problema –dijo sora

-¿y cual es?-dijo mimi preocupada al ver la expresión del rostro de sora

-lo que pasa es que hace un rato ,matt me dijo que yo le gustaba

–no puede ser-exclamó mimi

–si, me lo dijo y lo peor de todo es que le tuve que decir la verdad, solo espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad ,ni su amistad con tai

—entonces no se lo vas a decir a tai-

-creo que lo mejor es que no, ya conoces a tai, esto terminaría en pleito-

-cierto –dijo mimi. después de esto, sora decidió ir al lago también y mimi dijo que no le importaba estar sola un rato, luego los chicos volvieron de nadar ,tomaron un refrigerio y fueron a explorar .al caer la tarde regresaron de su paseo y como matt no volvía decidieron ir a buscarlo, por lo que mimi , y joley se ofrecieron para la búsqueda ,mimi fue a buscarlo por un lado y joley se fue en dirección contraria

mimi llevaba largo rato buscando a matt, y de no haber sido por el sonido de la armónica de este nunca lo hubiera encontrado, estaba justo del otro lado del lago, sentado bajo un árbol frondoso,se miraba realmente triste y su melodía también lo era ,mimi dudando se acercó .

-oye matt ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo mimi

-creo-contestó matt triste, comúnmente mimi abría esperado, un" largo que te importa", pero no fue así ,ella se sentó a su lado sin que el se lo pidiera, en señal de apoyo, no esperaba que matt reconociera aquello pero quería que supiera que podía contar con ella, por fin ella cortó el largo silencio

–sora me contó lo que pasó ,pero descuida ,solo yo lo se aparte de ustedes-

-bah!, no es tan importante, ya se me pasará –terminó matt haciéndose como siempre el fuerte

-si quieres me puedes contar-dijo mimi muy sinceramente, sabia que no era la mejor amiga de matt, incluso sabia que siempre estaban peleando, pero sabia que podía escucharlo, al oír esto matt sonrió levemente, no esperaba que mimi le digiera algo así, aunque por dentro se deshacía ,la noche comenzaba a caer y las estrellas aparecían poco a poco en el cielo despejado , mimi se puso muy seria y matt dijo

–yo en verdad la quería mucho ,pero entiendo que este con tai, después de todo siempre han sido muy unidos ,no se en que estaba pensando cuando le dije, fui un estúpido-dijo matt con voz quebrada

–te entiendo-dijo mimi mientras veía que una cuantas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de matt, jamás lo había visto llorar, ni siquiera cuando eran niños,desde que lo conocía siempre había sido el chico rudo y fuerte del grupo ,nunca nada lo quebrantaba ,pero sin duda ahora estaba sufriendo mucho

–de haber sabido que ya eran novios ,no le abría dicho nada –dijo matt

mimi sintió muy feo al escuchar esto ,no podía creer que matt le estuviera diciendo aquello, si apenas ayer habían estado peleando y ahora el le estaba confiando todo lo que guardaba dentro de si. la noche había entrado totalmente y la luna llena brillante se reflejaba en las tranquilas aguas del lago ,los otros chicos no se preocuparon por ellos pues al pasar cerca del lago joley los había visto y avisó a todos donde estaban ,por supuesto que mimi seguía atenta a todo lo que matt le decía

–casi no puedo creerlo, apenas el viernes le acababa de decir a tai que si era buena idea decirle a la persona que me gustaba lo que sentía ,y el me contestó que si, por que si no alguien se me podía adelantar –

-eso debió ser muy duro para ti, por queno sabias de su relación-

-lo es-dijo matt –además había platicado con t.k justamente de eso y me había pedido un consejo, pero dado que se encuentra en la misma situación ,creo que no es muy buena idea que le de consejos-

-¿cómo que t.k esta en la misma situación?-dijo mimi intrigada

–es que t.k esta enamorado de kari-

-ah! Ya lo sospechaba yo ,que había algo entre esos dos, y con razón kari no nos dijo nada ayer, sabes creo que a ella también le gusta t.k-dijo mimi, sonriendo levemente a lo que matt contestó con una sonrisa sincera

así fue como mimi y matt hablaron durante toda la noche ,de muchas cosas sobre todo matt que solía guardarse todo ,pues según el no podía darse el lujo de mostrar alguna debilidad, matt lloró sobre el hombro de mimi durante largos ratos ,y supo que mimi era una gran persona y amiga ,y no una chica boba como siempre solía llamarla ,supo que había madurado mucho en su estancia en new york, matt y mimi no durmieron en toda la noche

pero a matt no le importó pues se había desahogado por cosas que a nadie le había contado, y mimi por su parte estaba feliz por poder ayudar a matt y poder conocerlo un poco mejor,sintió que había juzgado mal a matt , que también el podía seruna persona dulce y sincera y no nada mas un grosero y pesado chico rudo como siempre lo había creído , matt y mimi regresaron muy de mañana al campamento y ambos se sentían mucho mejor a pesar del cansancio por no dormir


	4. romance en new york

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..es demasiado rara para ser oficial.

***Yo amo este capi por el beso de t.k y kari!!! En serio amo este que la narración de este fic esta algo rara diría yo pero recuerden que fue el primer fic que escribi hace ya bastante tiempo y le tengo mucho cariño.**

**Capitulo 4: romance en new york**

después de todo lo ocurrido en ese campamento todos decidieron volver a casa, T.K no pudo decirle nada a kari por que Davis como siempre estuvo espiándolos , tai y sora se la pasaron bien a pesar de todo , y al final del campamento todos sabían de su noviazgo pero a matt no le preocupaba mucho pues gracias a Mimi había logrado sentirse un poco mejor , pero a pesar de todo tai y sora decidieron irse en el auto de joe y Joley y ken ocuparon sus lugares en el auto de matt.

t.k y kari estuvieron platicando durante todo el camino , y t.k le contó una historia que había escrito y kari se mostró fascinada , mimi le guiñó el ojo matt por el espejo al ver como kari y t.k estaban platicando , ya que ambos sabían de lo de t.k y kari , matt se limitó a reír levemente ante la insinuación de mimi, joley y ken se dedicaron a platicar sobre el éxito que había sido el campamento,cody venia jugando con un juego de video ,y davis furioso viendo a t.k y kari

las vacaciones de verano ya habían comenzado y mimi tenia que regresar a firmar unos documentos importantes de su escuela por lo que tenia que regresar rápidamente, así quee decidió invitar a que la acompañaran a new york, matt dijo que tenia tiempo de sobra y t.k dijo que si su hermano iba el también podía, kari se mostró interesada pero dijo que tenia que comentarle a sus padres y a su hermano, Davis tenia que ir a escuela de verano por lo que sus planes de ir se frustraron dejándolo mas que furioso al saber que t.k y kari estarían solos todo ese tiempo.

cody dijo que pasaría el verano con su abuelo ,ken y Joley dijeron que ellos definitivamente no podía ir pues tenían otros planes , todos llegaron a sus casas algo cansados por tanta diversión y otros por tantos sentimientos encontrados después de preguntarle a sus padres kari consiguió el permiso y tai también decidió ir a new york al saber que su novia sora también iría , aunque sora sabia muy bien que seria un poco incomodo tener a matt cerca.

después de planes y más planes terminaron partiendo el jueves muy de mañana donde tomaron un vuelo directo a new york sin escalas , t.k y kari ya habían visitado anteriormente new york cuando mimi los había invitado en las vacaciones pasadas, pero de igual forma seria emocionante , tai estaba un poco molesto puesto que kari se sentó a un lado de t.k en el avión , pensó "que no pudo irse a un lado de mimi " pero después se tranquilizó luego de un largo vuelo Tai se volvió a molestar al ver como t.k ayudaba a su hermana kari con su equipaje.

matt notó aquello y decidió hablar Con tai

–oye tai que te sucede-

-que que me sucede, nada,solo que tu hermano se la ha pasado coqueteándole a mi hermana desde el campamento.-

-ah ¿si? Ahora resulta que t.k es un coqueto de lo peor –dijo matt mientras soltaba una carcajada

–es en serio ,-dijo tai

–bueno te creo-dijo matt

–pero si así fuera que tiene eso de malo-terminó matt

-oye es mi hermana

—si, y t.k es mi hermano, déjalos ser, veámoslo por el lado positivo tu y yo seremos familia –dijo matt riendo un poco

–no, no permitiré esto-sentenció tai molesto

–que exagerado, sabes muy bien que t.k siempre se a preocupado por ella y siempre la esta cuidando desde que eran pequeños , se notaba que se llevaban muy bien , tenían mucho sin verse y ahora llegas tu y los quieres separar –dijo matt serio

–se lo que piensas ,pero yo no estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pronto serán novios ,y no , No puedo permitirlo –dijo tai

matt contestó con un –bah! ,Contigo es imposible razonar, tai no puedo creer que seas tan egoísta- en esos momentos matt volteó al oír la voz de mimi

–chicos, por aquí,el taxi ya esta esperando-,tai y matt ayudaron con el equipaje de los demás y muy amontonados cupieron todos en el taxi que los llevó justo a la casa de mimi que por cierto era bastante amplia ,sora , mimi y kari compartirían una habitación, y los chicos dormirían en otra.

el señor tachikawa padre de mimi los saludó cordialmente al igual que la madre de mimi que llegó poco después, les mencionaron lo contentos que estaban al ver a mimi tan feliz por estar con sus amigos , el viaje fue muy largo por lo que todos llegaron cansados , mimi ,sora y kari platicaron hasta muy tarde ,(costumbre de las chicas por cierto)mimi ya sabia muy bien lo que kari sentía por t.k por lo que no dejó de decirle indirectas con tal de que lo confesara ,sora no sabia de que se trataba pero le seguía muy bien el, juego a mimi

–vamos kari dilo ya- dijo mimi

-no, no , me gusta nadie ya se los dije-dijo kari ruborizándose –si kari dinos ya –insistió sora , y así siguieron un buen rato presionando y presionando a kari para que digiera quien era el afortunado, hasta que por fin kari molesta dijo –bueno, si me gusta alguien ,pero no les diré quien es

—pero por que no nos puedes decir-dijo mimi quien ya sabia quien era pero quería confirmar todo

–pues no les puedo decir hasta que yo no sepa que le gusto-

-bueno y como es el –dijo sora

–pues el es muy apuesto, noble ,atento ,sencillo , amable,-kari suspiró –bueno no terminaría de decirles todo lo que es

–lo conocemos-preguntó maliciosamente mimi, kari respiró hondo y dijo

–supongo que no me dejarán en paz en toda la noche hasta que no les diga , así que si, si lo conocen – mimi y Sora saltaron de felicidad al escuchar esto y un nuevo dilema se desató en la habitación,pues ahora las dos trataban de adivinar de quien se trataba , bueno realmente era sora ,pues mimi lo sabia muy bien

–eso reduce fácilmente las posibilidades bueno y quienes son los candidatos sora- dijo mimi ,esta contestó

–yo creo que esta entre, izzy , davis y t,k, ya que los demás son muy grandes, y son con los que kari platica mas-

-si, si , creo que estamos cerca -dijo mimi emocionada haciéndose como que no sabia

kari dijo -¡no!-muy espantada, al ver que sus amigas se acercaban peligrosamente a adivinar quien era, quien le gustaba,pero las chicas notaron que ella mentía y dijieron al unísolo

–si, si se trata de alguno de ellos-

-dinos ya kari,de todas formas adivinaremos de quien se trata –dijo sora ,kari al verse en tal situación no tuvo mas remedio que decirles

–esta bien se trata de t.k, el me gusta , ya pueden burlarse si quieren –dijo algo molesta -no te enfades kari, solo tratamos de ayudar,- dijo mimi

–si, y como planean ayudarme si se puede saber- dijo kari aun molesta –digamos que yo se por buenas fuentes que tu también le gustas a el –dijo mimi sonriendo

-¿si?, que poco observadora soy-dijo sora

–hay sora, que acaso no ves que a cada rato que se miran se ruborizan ,y t,k es muy atento con kari , por dios si hasta le lee y le cuenta historia es mas cuando íbamos camino al campamento ,kari se quedó dormida sobre su hombro y el parecía muy feliz con esto-dijo Mimi

-pero que pena, no recordaba eso- dijo kari totalmente roja –vamos kari no es para tanto además tu te veías muy feliz dormida sobre su hombro-dijo sora –ya dejen de decirlo que me da mas pena-dijo kari aun muy roja

–pues en verdad, no me lo abría imaginado, siempre supe que eran buenos amigos desde pequeños pero no creí que pasara de eso ,pero si es cierto, recordando todo lo que dijo mimi,si se nota que el esta mas que interesado en ti–dijo sora sonriente ,kari de igual forma sonrió

-entonces crees que yo también le gusto- pregunto kari a lo que mimi contestó

–estoy completamente segura- al escuchar esto kari sonrió de nuevo, y después de un rato de mas platica, las chicas se fueron a dormir.

Kari estaba feliz por lo que mimi le había dicho por lo que durmió tranquilamente, sora seguía afectada por lo que le había dicho a matt ,pero mimi la tranquilizó al decirle que había hablado con el y parecía haberlo olvidado, en la habitación de los chicos todo había sido muy diferente, tai seguía molesto pensando , en que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su hermana y t.k fueran algo mas que buenos amigos,,aun que se preguntaba si esto era tan malo, tal vez no , sabia que t.k era un buen chico y sin duda lo prefreía a el , que a ese davis motomiya, sabia muy bien que sin duda t.k cuidaba de sus hermana , y recordó un día cuando kari tuvo resfriado y t.k le llevó la tarea a casa ,incluso La acompañó largo rato, o las veces que la ayudo en sus episodios de suma depresión, incluso tai fue mas atrás y recordó cuando t.k y kari eran pequeños, y recordó que cuando su hermana se lastimó,t.k fue quien la ayudó a levantarse.

tai volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho matt se tranquilizó y pensó "tal vez t.k realmente quiere a mi hermana de la forma en que yo quiero a sora, definitivamente no seria justo que me interpusiera entre la felicidad de mi hermana y la de t.k".

Por su parte t.k sentía como si no pudiera callar mas lo que sentía por kari, y estando a una habitación de distancia sentía fuertemente la necesidad de verla frente a frente y decirle cuanto la amaba, su hermano matt por su parte aun seguía pensando en sora,pero poco a poco comenzaba a reprimirlo gracias a todo lo que le había dicho mimi , los seis tenían en el corazón un sentimiento especial, algunos ya lo compartían, otros ya casi lo venían llegar, y otros que lo creían perdido ,lo tenían pero ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de ello

mimi fue la encargada de organizar una pequeña excursión a un parque que quedaba cerca de su casa, no tendrían muchos días para visitar la cuidad por lo que decidió llevar a sus amigos a ese bello parque, puesto que mimi solo iba a new york exclusivamente a firmar unos documentos escolares y pasaría las vacaciones en Japón donde se quedaría en casa de su amiga sora, disfrutando de estar con sus amigos de la infancia,temprano alistaron todo, las chicas prepararon unos bocadillos , y los chicos pidieron al señor tachikawa una bicicletas a un que solo consiguieron tres , pronto todos se pusieron en camino y no tardaron mucho en llegar al hermoso parque ,que era muy grande ,con fuentes , prados un pequeño lago y frondosos árboles.

matt le dijo a mimi que si quería andar En bicicleta por lo que mimi acepto gustosa, después de lo ocurrido en el campamento ella y matt se habían hecho grandes amigos, aunque ya lo eran pero no solían llevarse muy bien pero aquella experiencia lo había cambiado todo, así fue como ambos se fueron dejando solo una bicicleta ,tai y sora se fueron a caminar para explorar un poco el parque a sora le interesaba mucho ver las fuentes de las que tanto le hablaba mimi en sus correos electrónicos y cartas ,así que t.k y kari quedaron solos.

–¿no quieres pasear en bici kari?,A mi no me importaría ir a pie-dijo t.k -no gracias, tómala tu si quieres ,yo no se andar en ellas-

- ¿en serio?- dijo t.k

–si, tai nunca me enseño –

-bueno,creo que puedo arreglar eso , ¿que te parece si aprendes hoy?-dijo t.k sonriendo débilmente

–¿en serio?, creí que jamás aprendería –dijo kari contestando también con una sonrisa, y así fue como comenzaron las lecciones de bici para kari, algo dolorosas pues se cayó varias veces antes de poder lograrlo ,pero después de varias intentos ya se sentía segura sobre su bici, mientras tanto matt y mimi platicaban mientras iban en sus bicis.

–mimi creo que aun no he podido superar lo de sora-

-que mal , creí que ya lo habías olvidado, se que no es fácil, pero tienes que hacerlo por tu propio bien –dijo mimi

-eso ya me lo dijiste antes ,pero créeme no es nada sencillo- mimi se detuvo y bajó de su bici ,matt hizo lo mismo y ambos se sentaron en una banca dejando sus bicis recargadas a un árbol muy cercano

-no entiendo que te sucede matt- dijo mimi

–crees que yo entiendo, claro que si entendiera todo seria mucho mas sencillo - dijo matt

-no te alteres, ya veras como es solo cuestión de tiempo para que vuelvas a ser el mismo matt de siempre-dijo mimi mientras revolvía el sedoso ,cabello rubio a matt, matt sintió esto muy raro venido de mimi , después los dos se encaminaron hacia donde estaban los otros

–oye mimi hablaste con kari de lo de t.k-dijo

–si, y sabes que, definitivamente a ella le gusta tu pequeño hermanito , aunque vamos es igual de apuesto que tu, si yo tuviera dos años menos no dudaría en acercarme a t.k, no es cierto es solo una broma -dijo mimi sonriendo

-bueno me alegro por t,k al menos alguien de mi familia tendrá suerte con las chicas , y su corazón no será metido en una licuadora literalmente –dijo matt , mimi se puso muy seria y dijo

-matt el que sora te halla rechazado no se significa que no haya nadie mas que te quiera , ni que ya no tengas oportunidad de volver a enamorarte –dijo mimi desde el fondo de su corazón , al llegar con kari y t,k, matt y mimi preguntaron por sora y tai que no tardaron en llegar , todos se sentaron en una manta de cuadros que mimi llevó

tomaron un pequeño refrigerio y charlaron –¡hermano ,ya aprendí a andar en bici! –dijo kari emocionada-me alegro por ti ,ya era hora de que aprehendieras-

-pero si tu nunca me enseñaste-contestó kari,

-es cierto –dijo tai riendo a carcajadas –agradécele a t.k él me enseñó, y vaya que me tuvo paciencia pues me he caído como cien veces-dijo kari por lo que todos rieron un poco a excepción de tai .después de una amena conversación sora quiso un refresco por lo que kari se ofreció a acompañarla , mimi y matt fueron a caminar para ver las fuentes.

por lo que tai y t.k quedaron solos ,y tai decidió que era el momento perfecto para charlar con este acerca de su hermana kari,-no creas t.k, que no he notado como miras a mi hermana-dijo tai muy serio -¿cómo?, no se a que te refieres- dijo t.k nervioso –no te hagas el listo conmigo, se que no eres muy bueno para mentir , ya que no es tu costumbre-aclaro tai con una sonrisa de seguridad absoluta , t.k al ver esto se armó de valor y dijo –si, tu hermana me gusta tai, me gusta mucho desde hace mucho tiempo-

-ya lo sabia yo, se me hacia raro que siempre se fueran juntos a la escuela, y que crees que no los vi en el campamento, estuvieron todo el tiempo juntos , y que crees , que no vi cuando se quedó dormida sobre tu hombro –dijo tai levantando un poco la voz

t.k lejos de intimidarse , tomó más valor y a lejos de ser cobarde le contestó a tai –mira tai, amo a kari, y sino lo puedes aceptar que lastima, ¿sabes por que? por que en este instante voy a ir a buscarla y le voy a decir cuanto la amo-terminó t.k en tono retador, tai se sorprendió mucho jamás había visto a t.k hablar mas en serio ,de hecho jamás sé abría imaginado que fuera a contestarle de esa forma ya que tenia a t.k considerado como un chico bastante serio y calmado ,sin duda se había esforzado mucho al contestarle de aquella manera –esperaba que digieras eso-dijo tai sonriendo-creo que te juzgué mal , ya veo por que mi hermana esta interesada tanto en ti –dijo tai sinceramente

–pero por que dices eso-dijo t.k serio –me duele decir esto, pero tu también le gustas –dijo tai, t.k esbozó una sonrisa y sintió la esperanza de ser amado por kari en su corazón, en esos instantes llegaron Sora y kari quienes traían un refresco para t,k y para tai ,sora le entregó el suyo a tai y kari le dijo a t.k –te traje un jugo t.k, es de durazno por que se que es tu favorito- dijo kari quien también traía el suyo en la mano ambos se sonrieron tímidamente

- ¿me acompañas a caminar por ahí ?-dijo tai a lo que sora dijo que si

– claro que la inatención de tai por increíble que parezca era la de dejar a t.k y kari solos .

en esos mismos momentos mimi y ,matt se encontraban paseando cerca de las fuentes ambos se sentaron en la orilla de una fuente y matt dijo –en verdad son muy hermosas ,jamás creí que hubiera tantas –dijo matt

-lo se ,casi siempre vengo por aquí en mi tiempo libre pero cada vez que las miro siento como si fuera la primera vez que vengo a este lugar-contestó mimi –

ambos charlaron un rato sobre el tema de siempre ,hasta que matt dijo

–oyes mimi, ¿a que te referías, cuando dijiste que alguien mas podía amarme-

-hay ,que bobo eres matt, ¿Que crees que sora es la única chica que podría fijarse en ti?, Bueno digo eres muy apuesto, no muy amable, bastante pesado, grosero, sarcástico, bobo y.....-

matt la interrumpió-oye se supone que eso debería animarme-

-bueno también eres simpático ,a veces gracioso , y cantas muy bien-dijo mimi esbozando una sonrisa muy sincera

–gracias ,creo-dijo matt quien no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tantos elogios juntos

–casi no creo que ahora este aquí platicando contigo ,hace apenas unos días estaría dispuesto a sacarte los ojos –dijo matt bromeado

-¿sí? pues yo hace días estaría mas que dispuesta a tomarte del cuello y apretarlo con fuerza-dijo mimi mientras jugando tomaba del cuello a matt, mimi no supo por que razón, solo paso de repente, pero besó a matt rápidamente ,ambos se distanciaron asustados

–lo siento matt yo...solo...no se...-dijo mimi

–descuida fue un accidente –dijo matt

–si, eso-dijo mimi –solo un accidente- añadió mimi nerviosamente , aunque en el, fondo ambos habían sentido algo diferente .

sora y tai caminaban por ahí y kari y t,k habían ido a dar una vuelta en bici, kari se miraba muy feliz , y t.k pensó en lo que tai le había dicho

así que se detuvo de pronto e invitó a kari a sentarse bajo un frondoso árbol del parque, era su oportunidad de decirle a kari lo que sentía desde hacia mucho. Los dos se quedaron serios y no dijieron nada pero sin duda estaban pensando en lo mismo,

t,k la miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos que sin duda la miraban con amor desde hacia bastante tiempo atrás , kari simplemente se perdió en la mirada azulada de t.k

–kari,-

-si- dijo esta

–kari...tu...me gustas.. Estoy enamorado de ti.-dijo t.k mientras estaba todo sonrojado-entiendo si tu no..sientes lo mismo pero necesitaba decírtelo por que si no yo ..-

-kari lo interrumpió – te amo ..yo te amo..pero no te lo había dicho por que no entendida lo que sentía por ti, creí que solo éramos buenos amigos , y que lo nuestro solo era una gran amistad – dijo kari

Ambos sonrieron al verse por que sabían que algo habia cambiado dentro de si.

–yo si sabia muy bien lo que sentía por ti , yo te amo, te he amado casi desde siempre, casi desde que éramos niños , y luego me fui, y fue cuando comprendí que realmente te amaba , y que debía regresar y decírtelo ,pero yo fui muy cobarde , si supieras cuantas veces intente decírtelo inútilmente , pero sentía miedo de que me rechazaras – dijo t.k. al escuchar esto kari tomó de las manos de t.k entre las suyas y le dijo

-no tengas miedo recuerda siempre estaremos juntos-y al decir Esto aproximó su rostro al de t.k y le dio un tierno beso que sin duda t.k había esperado desde hacia mucho tiempo, no era cualquier beso, no era un beso de juego como su primer beso con ella , no era el resultado de un juego tonto en una pijamada, ni era uno robado por un simple impulso de hacia tiempo atrás.

ese beso le había sido otorgado por la chica a la que amaba , tai y sora los miraron desde lejos y sora dijo

–¿no es tierno tai?

-si tú lo dices ya me lo imaginaba yo –contestó tai , después de un rato todos se encontraron de nuevo y kari que llevaba su cámara pidió a una chica que pasaba que les tomara una fotografía , los seis se acomodaron en una banca y aquel día ,fue plasmado en una foto muy bonita , todos regresaron a casa de mimi pues ya era bastante tarde , y la noche estaba por caer mimi les dijo que no se desvelaran puesto que se irían en el vuelo de las Díez pues solo fue una visita Express a new york ,claro que las chicas hablaron un rato donde kari les contó de lo de t.k ,por lo que se alegraron ,mimi decidió guardarse lo de matt ,y sora se durmió temprano ,y mimi y kari poco después , aunque mimi se durmió pensando en el accidente del beso en el parque, de igual forma matt se desveló pensando en aquello, en el tierno beso de mimi y pensó que si cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera enamorado de ella.


	5. reparandome

*los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen..es una lastima pero en fin espero se diviertan con esta historia no oficial ..es demasiado rara para ser oficial.

**Hola dejo otro capi mas espero les agrade la verdad la narración esta muy muy sencilla pero pues es de hace años ,este es mi primer fic y quise dejarlo intacto a como yo escribía hace tiempo.**

**Capitulo 5: reparándome**

Después de todo lo sucedido en esa corta pero interesante visita a new york .Los chicos estaban mas que felices, algunos mas bien confundidos.

A tai ya no le molestó que kari se fuera con t. y Mimi se sintieron un poco incómodos al sentarse juntos en el avión pues el solo verse hacia que recordaran lo ocurrido en el parque y la intensa sensación del beso.

sora y tai se la pasaron platicando todo el vuelo y kari y t.k leyeron un rato ,hasta que por fin llegaron a Japón , todos estaban felices pues casi todos los habían ido a recoger, ahí estaban ken ,Joley, joe, e izzy, los cuales se sorprendieron mucho al ver que matt y mimi no venían pelando y al ver que kari y t,k venían tomados de las manos, se les notaba felices, todos llegaron cansados ,pero mimi sentía que podía disfrutar de una vacaciones de suma paz y tranquilidad con todos sus viejos esto sin saber todo lo que le esperaba por delante.

matt recibió una llamada y se veía muy apurado, pues tenia que presentarse a tocar con su grupo esa misma noche en un club conocido de la cuidad ,por supuesto que invitó a todos

t.k llevó a kari a casa y le dijo que pasaría por ella para ir al concierto de matt ,kari le dijo que se viniera mas temprano ,ya que ella quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con el, después de un rato todos se reunieron en casa de kari y tai, y fue cuando la mayoría se enteró del noviazgo de t.k y kari. las únicas que faltaban para irse al concierto ,eran sora y Mimi, así que algunos se adelantaron y solo t.k, kari y tai fueron por ellas .

en la casa de sora,la mas emocionada era sin duda Mimi

-no puedo creerlo, va a ser el primer concierto de matt al que asistiré –gritó Mimi

-a mi no me emociona tanto-contesto sora muy seria

-por que cada vez que lo miro recuerdo su expresión al decirle que no podía corresponderlo-dijo sora

-hay sora ya supéralo, estoy segura de que matt ya lo supero ,el siempre ha sido muy maduro algo impulsivo, y terco pero muy maduro, seguro y ya lo ha olvidado-le contesto mimi

-como si fuera tan fácil-dijo sora-

-si no lo hubiera superado, no te habría invitado a su concierto-dijo Mimi seria

-pero me pudo haber invitado por que es amigo de tai,recuerda que el no sabe nada de lo ocurrido en el campamento-contestó sora

-pero él también es tu amigo,sora, eso no debió afectar su amistad -dijo mimi

-si lo se pero no es igual y nunca volverá a serlo-agregó sora

-pues no sé tu pero yo ya me estoy alistando- dijo mimi mientras revolvía como loca los cajones buscando algo bonito Para ponerse. después de probarse miles de cambios al fin eligió el adecuado, y pudolograr convencer a sora de acompañarlo.

las chicas quedaron estupendas , y cerca de las ocho pasaron tai,kari y t.k por ellas

-creí que te irías con tu hermano-dijo mimi dirigiéndose a t.k

-de hecho si, pero el se fue mas temprano, dijo que quería que todo

Saliera perfecto además dijo que tenia que ensayar algunas canciones nuevas

-ahh,ya veo -dijo mimi.

todos iban emocionados y llegaron felices al club donde tocaría la banda de matt, joley y ken ya sabían a igual que todos los que habían ido a recogerlos al aeropuerto de la relación de kari y t.k. davis por su parte no lo sabia aun pero no tardaríaen averiguarlo

Al entrar todos se acomodaron en distintas mesas ,pero t.k y kari tomaron una para los dos. matt tras el escenario estaba un poco nervioso pues tocaría una canción que acababa de componer, mimi por su parte fue a saludarlo para desearle suerte en su concierto

-espero salga bien todo- dijo Mimi

-yo también lo espero – agregó matt emocionado

-por cierto esa camisa es horrible!-dijo mimi

-gracias es mi favorita,tu también te miras muy bien –sentenció matt sonriendo

Al escuchar esto mimi se ruborizó, así que antes de ponerse más nerviosa se despidió con un tierno beso en la mejilla y sé fue. matt se toco la mejilla en la que mimi lo había besado y suspiró estaba listo para que empezara el espectáculo, y en las mesas ,todos conversaban alegremente, davis miraba celoso a t.k y kari, este aun ignoraba el noviazgo de estos

-mira eso-le dijo a joe,-por que tienen que sentarse los dos juntos-

joe tragó saliva y no dijo nada no quería ser el quien le revelara la situación

-ese t.k ha estado todo el tiempo con ella desde que llego, es mas, ahora mismo iré con ella y la quitare de con ese pesado-dijo Davis en tono retador

joe se puso todo nervioso ,sabia que davis no era de los que Hablaban, si no de los que entran en acción.

justo iba caminando hacia la mesa de kari, cuando esta le dio un beso a t.k y lo tomaba de la mano fuertemente, davis se enfado y los separó

-que haces davis-dijo kari

-deja a kari tonto-dijo davis furioso tomando a t.k de la camisa

-no molestes davis-

-tu deja a kari-contestó alterado davis

-davis, t.k y yo somos novios - se apresuró a decir kari

al escuchar esto davis se enfureció aun mas ,y sin decir una palabra se retiro a su mesa mientras murmuraba "se van unos días y regresan siendo novios, que genial"

-espero davis lo entienda- dijo t,k

kari dijo -ya esta bastante grande para que entienda que no puedo estar con el si yo no lo quiero-

t.k le dijo a kari que estaba feliz por haberle dicho lo que sentía por ella y le mencionó lo bonita que se miraba, sora y tai por su parte estaban platicando cuando por fin el concierto empezó ,el grupo de matt tocó muchas canciones y matt las interpretó muy bien y justo cuando iba a terminarse el espectáculo, se acercó al micrófono y dijo

-he decidido dejar esta canción para el final, es una canción que acabo de escribir hace poco, y quisiera dedicársela alguien muy especial-

sora por un momento creyó que matt diría su nombre y se puso muy nerviosa, mimi de igual forma también se puso nerviosa , matt continuó

–es para una gran persona , alguien que reparó mi corazón y me apoyó en momentos muy difíciles, esta canción se llama "reparándome" y espero que les guste-terminó de decir matt , y comenzó a cantar una hermosa pieza donde hablaba de su corazón roto , del dolor que sintió por un amor no correspondido y de cómo alguien lo había ayudado a superar eso , haciéndole creer que aun podía amar , tal vez casi nadie sabia de que demonios hablaba matt, solo t.k ,sora, mimi, y el mismo matt ,

aunque cada quien interpreto el mensaje de manera diferente, pero sin duda mimi entendió que esa canción era especialmente para ella , matt no dejó de observarla desde el escenario ella lucia tan bonita y ambos se miraban pensativos sin duda recordando aquel beso en new york , esa canción seria para matt la que le indicara que realmente su corazón estaba reparado y que sin duda se estaba enamorando de mimi , esta por Su parte también sentía lo mismo, todos en el club se conmovieron mucho por la canción de matt y cuando este termino fue ovacionado ,

t.k dijo que era la canción que mas ;le había gustado de todas las canciones escritas por su hermano, después de que terminara el show todos los chicos se fueron algunos antes y otros un poco después ,hasta matt se fue con ellos muy feliz pues su presentación había sido un éxito , todos se fueron quedando en sus casas hasta que al fin solo quedaron matt, mimi, tai , sora , kari y t.k , primero dejaron a sora y a mimi, tai se despidió de sora con un beso ,y se fue a adelantando con t.k y kari, matt duro un rato con mimi

–oye mimi ¿te gustó la canción?-dijo matt sonriendo

–si , es muy bonita , y en verdad me halaga el que me la hayas dedicado- dijo mimi también sonriendo

–que más podía hacer por alguien que me ha apoyado mucho – dijo matt,

-gracias –dijo mimi mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a matt, este se sonrojó un poco y se despidió aun sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas , matt alcanzó a tai, kari y t.k , y al llegara casa de tai este se despidió y entro en casa , matt también se despidió y se fue adelantando

-que tengas buenas noches kari- dijo t.k dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla a kari , quien se tocó con la mano la mejilla donde t.k la beso , y le contestó

-igualmente-dijo kari quien también le dio un beso a t.k, este ya se estaba yendo cuando escuchó a kari gritar

-¡te amo t.k!-este se sonrojo y le contestó con una sonrisa, kari entró en casa y t.k alcanzó a su hermano quien iba sumamente feliz por el beso en la mejilla que mimi le había dado

,-no puedo estar mas feliz matt-dijo t.k

-bienvenido al club –dijo matt sonriendo

–¿y eso? Creí que estabas triste aun por lo de sora-

-no, eso ya es pasado, estoy feliz por que creo que estoy enamorado de mimi-

-¿de mimi?, ¿Pero que hace unos días no querías matarla?-

-si, pero ya no,creo que ella es mi presente -

-ya imaginaba que era raro que no se pelearan ,además eso de tu canción era sin duda dedicada a mimi supongo-

-si, creo que me gusta, mira todo comenzó con lo del campamento, desde que sora me rechazó , mimi siempre estuvo conmigo apoyándome ,pero no fue hasta que fuimos a new york que supe que estaba sintiendo algo por ella –

-ahh, el día del parque-

-si , veras ese día ella me besó , y yo también le correspondí pero después ella reaccionó asustada como que no lo quería hacer- dijo matt

-vaya, que raro, me alegro de no ser tu - dijo t.k a su hermano,

-que malo eres –dijo matt ,

-me imagine que tu canción era para mimi-

-exacto, parece que le gustó pero no estoy seguro de que haya entendido del todo el mensaje-dijo matt .

-entonces, abra que darle mas señales ¿no crees?-dijo t.k

-are lo posible, pero no quisiera que me rompieran el corazón otra vez-sentenció matt

después de esto los dos hermanos llegaron a casa donde durmieron profundamente, pero en casa de sora ,todo había sido muy diferente pues esta se encontraba molesta por la canción de matt,

-¿escuchaste bien la canción de matt?-dijo sora molesta

-si, me pareció muy bonita-contestó mimi

-¿bonita? me dejó como la mala de la historia-dijo sora

–no es para tanto, sora solo es una canción ,además el necesitaba desahogarse-

-pues lo hubiera hecho de otra forma-dijo sora

–pues no se tu, pero a mi si me gustó-dijo mimi

–y ahora desde cuando eres tan amiga de matt , si antes se la pasaban peleando y según tu era un pesado de lo peor –

-yo...yo...hable con matt, en el campamento .el sufrió mucho por lo que le dijiste, y solo esta tratando de sacar todo lo que tiene guardado dentro de si-

-pues opino que definitivamente no me gustó la canción ..pero no quisiera vivir sabiendo que el me odia somos amigos,siempre lo hemos sido ¿entiendes? –agregó sora pensativa

-lo entiendo a la perfección ,pero ya veras que abra una forma de arreglar todo y que todo acabe con un final feliz-dijo mimi sonriente

-a veces quisiera ser como tu, y tratar de ver la vida como un lindo cuento de hadas-le decía sora mientras se quedaba dormida

Mimi ke veía desde su cama y comenzó a quedarse dormida también pensando en la canción de matt , que sin duda le decía que el estaba listo para volver a amar


	6. un desastroso aniversario

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

Aquí dejo la conti me alegra mucho saber que personas que lo habían leído anteriormente lo puedan volver a leer me apresurare a ponerme al corriente .

**capitulo 7: los planes de mimi **…** un desastroso aniversario**

Como bien sabía Mimi, matt trataba de olvidar a sora, y parecía estarlo logrando pero también se estaba perdiendo la amistad que antes había entre ellos, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. Los días habían transcurrido normalmente, Mimi y matt habían salido varias veces, t.k y kari igual y era de esperarse que se vieran tan felices juntos, pero sora y tai por su parte se enfrentaban a una pequeña crisis de atención y sora sobre todo comenzaba a resentirlo.

tai estaba envuelto en sus practicas de soccer y casi no había visto a sora , lo que más le molestaba a sora era que ni siquiera le llamaba para explicarle nada , o ni siquiera la había invitado a las practicas, al verse en tal situación sora recurrió a mimi y le comentó lo que sentía

–mimi, estoy un poco preocupada-

-pero ¿por qué? –

-es que tai casi no me ha llamado, casi no hemos salido, incluso casi ni lo he visto-continuó sora consternada

–comienzo a creer que salíamos mas cuando éramos solo amigos-dijo sora

–no te preocupes seguramente ha estado un poco ocupado es normal –

- eso lo dices fácil, no sabes lo que siento-

–no, no lo se, pero creo que seria bueno hablar con tai-

–me siento sola-dijo sora

–oye sora y si tanto te preocupa por que no vamos hoy a su practica de soccer, seguro y puedes hablar con el-terminó Mimi

-creo que no suena tan mal –dijo sora mas tranquila, ambas chicas se alistaron y mimi le llamó a matt, este tenia algunos compromisos pero por mimi, modificó su agenda y gustoso las acompañó , sora no dejaba de ver como mimi y matt intercambiaban sonrisas de vez en cuando , y sin duda notó algo especial entre ellos ,claro que como todos pensó que era muy raro pues antes solían pelear todo el tiempo, lo que la llevó a pensar "y si tai no fuera realmente con quien debería estar , y si matt fuera realmente el amor de su vida" ,pero rápido se dijo que seria muy egoísta de su parte pensar eso, pues mimi era su mejor amiga y además se veía muy feliz al lado de matt, y después de todo si no hubiera sentido amor por tai jamás hubiera aceptado ser su novia

al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento de tai, sora pudo divisarlo a lo lejos , Mimi y matt fueron a tomar asiento en las gradas y sora fue a encontrarse con tai .

-tai-fue todo lo que dijo sora

–hola sora, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-solo vine a ver tu practica-

-pues la verdad no hay mucho que ver, solo es un partido amistoso , en un momento mas inicia, son un poco aburridos, por eso no te había invitado-dijo tai

–matt y mimi, también vinieron- -si, ya los divise, inconfundible la playera negra de matt y además escuche la vocecilla de mimi discutiendo con matt por que ella quería sentarse una fila mas atrás , ni modo que no los reconozca ya es costumbre de ellos pelear durante el día , por cosas pequeñísimas pero discuten –dijo tai y rió , sora de igual forma sabia como era mimi de quisquillosa –bueno iré con ellos antes de que se maten –dijo sora y le dio un beso en la mejilla a tai, pero a pesar de todo sora seguía un poco molesta pues al día siguiente cumplirían un mes de novios y tai parecía no acordarse .

sora fue a las gradas y observó con emoción el partido, por su parte t.k y kari habían ido al cine y a pesar de que tai le había dicho a kari que no quería que saliera tan tarde ,esta se las arreglo para poder salir con t.k , no fue difícil, ya que los padres de kari conocían a t.k desde pequeño y no les molestó en absoluto que t.k fuera novio de su hija , es mas les dijeron que ya se habían tardado.

Tai sin duda se había lucido en su juego de soccer y al terminar los chicos fueron a con tai

–gran juego tai-dijo matt - -pero que juego mas aburrido-dijo mimi quien era sinceridad absoluta , todos rieron ante la forma tan natural de decirlo de mimi –la verdad si fue un poco aburrido ,pero estuviste grandioso –dijo sora .

mimi y matt no duraron mucho pues tenían otros planes para mas tarde ya que irían a un café , sora y tai se quedaron solos y así tai dijo que la llevaría casa , disculpándose por no haberla invitado a su practicas a pesar de que eran muy aburridas , sora le dijo que no había cuidado pero dentro de si sintió un gran alivio , también esperaba ansiosa que tai le mencionara algo respecto a su aniversario pero este Parecía no tener ni la mas remota idea, sora no le dijo nada,pero sin duda esperaba que no se le fuera a olvidar que al día siguiente cumplirían un mes de novios , tai la dejó en casa y se fue, y aun que ustedes no lo crean ya tenia preparado un plan que consistiría en una rica cena y un espléndido ramo de rosas para su adorada sora.

por su parte matt y mimi estuvieron platicando largo rato en el café y como mimi se había dado cuanta de que el distanciamiento entre sora y matt era cada vez mas grande decidió arreglar las cosas entre ellos, y comenzó hablando con matt –oye matt, no crees que es hora de que sora y tu hagan las pases- -a que te refieres precisamente- dijo matt –ya sabes, se bien que no ha sido lo mismo desde lo ocurrido en el campamento- -pero que quieres que haga mimi-dijo matt –no lo se, habla con ella, trata de arreglar las cosas -dijo mimi preocupada

-pero yo no le guardo ningún rencor , yo me siento bien y creo que ya la he olvidado-dijo matt –lo se matt, me alegro por ti, pero siendo amiga de sora se que ella aun no se siente bien por lo que te dijo, sabe que te hirió y no se lo perdona- dijo mimi –entiendo, y ¿sabes que? are lo posible por arreglar esto, pero creo que deberías hablar con ella primero-dijo matt –eso será difícil pero creo que puedo hacerlo –dijo mimi, ambos chicos charlaron largo rato tranquilamente, sin poder divisar lo problemas que este pequeño plan traería y que afectaría a varias personas, mientras matt veía a mimi sentía que sin duda era especial para el y esta lo miraba pensando exactamente lo mismo, recordaba las peleas que habían tenido desde niños y de cómo ahora discutían por pequeñeces pero seguía creyendo que matt se veía muy lindo al enojarse

mimi había convencido a matt de hablar con sora , y le dijo que la iba a convencer de que se vieran en el parque para que así pudieran charlar y arreglar sus problemas , matt no estaba seguro de este plan pero decidió confiar en mimi ,esta por su parte convenció a sora después de insistirle durante toda la noche , y sora que conocía lo terca que era mimi terminó aceptando ir

tai por su parte seguía con sus planes respecto al aniversario , sabia que había descuidado mucho a sora , y por eso quería compensarla , decidió que iría justamente a su casa para que todo fuera sorpresa , así que temprano se dispuso a ir a verla , Mimi había salido de compras, y como a las diez matt y sora se vieron en el parque , matt tomo la iniciativa y dijo

-yo se bien que tampoco te agrada esto,pero créeme solo lo ago por mimi, y además creo que tiene razón -dijo matt serio –pues yo pienso igual –contestó fríamente sora

-bueno y que se supone que te diga, lo siento por haberte dicho que te amo ,perdóname por ser tan estúpido y creer que podías corresponderme- dijo matt en voz alta, sora no dijo nada , pero para su desgracia tai que no la había encontrado en casa pasaba justamente por ahí , y lo peor de todo era que solo escucho la parte del "te amo", por lo que se quedó estupefacto , escuchando aquella conversación entre su novia y su mejor amigo, escuchar esto lo hirió , pero siguió escuchando todo tras un árbol del parque

–pues lo siento por sentir lo que siento, lo que siento por tai es diferente a lo que siento por ti-dijo sora, tai estaba cegado por aquello que escuchaba claro que si hubiera escuchado la conversación completa tal vez no lo hubiera mal interpretado pero los celos le hacían ver que lo estaban traicionando

-pues yo solo quería recuperar nuestra amistad, pero veo que tu no estas dispuesta a cooperar – sentencio matt y dio media vuelta , ya se disponía a irse cuando tai apareció , furioso con el ramo de rosas aun en las manos, sora exclamó –pero que haces aquí- a ,lo que tai solo contestó –feliz , primer y ultimo aniversario sora -¿pero que estas diciendo, tai?,. No es lo que tu crees -exclamó interrumpiendo matt

-¿sabes lo que yo creo?, Creo que tu eres un traidor –exclamó tai furioso.

–tai , en serio no es lo que tu crees –dijo sora –basta los dos, no necesitan darme ninguna explicación, me basta con lo que escuche y-dijo tai

-tai por favor no seas necio , no hay nada entre sora y yo-aclaró matt , pero tai era demasiado celoso , demasiado terco y demasiado orgulloso para entrar en razón y solo se limitó a arrojar el ramo de rosas a los pies de sora y salió corriendo del lugar

–matt eres un estúpido , ¿vez lo que acabas de hacer?-dijo sora quien salió corriendo tras tai , matt no dijo nada pero sé sentía horrible por aquella situación tan dramática y se fue a casa un tanto pensativo , pues el plan de mimi había sido un total fracaso , claro que mimi ni lo imaginaba , y fue hasta tarde cuando regreso del cine con joley ,ken ,e izzy , que se enteró de lo sucedido pues se encontró a sora llorando amargamente -¿pero que pasa sora?- -no puedes ni imaginarlo, tai y yo acabamos de terminar -dijo sora sollozando -¿pero que dices?- como lo escuchaste, fue por la mañana, cuando yo y matt hablamos, tai paso por donde estábamos,escuchó unas cuantas cosas y malinterpretó todo –terminó de decir sora

-pero que horrible , y todo ha sido mi culpa –dijo mimi quien cayó de rodillas en el piso , y se llevo las manos a la cabeza –no , mimi, no es tu culpa , solo significa que mi relación con tai no estaba bien –dijo sora tristemente , pero aun así mimi no dejo de llorar pues sentía que todo había sido culpa suya ,después de un rato sora la calmó , pero mimi seguía sintiéndose fatal y mas al enterarse que justo ese día tai y sora cumplirían un mes de novios y al enterarse que las cosas con matt tampoco se habían arreglado , mimi se sentía tan mal que decidió salir a caminar para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

por el contrario sora se quedó en su cuarto para poder llorar desconsolada , en su casa tai seguía muy molesto pues sora lo había alcanzado en el parque , para explicarle lo ocurrido ,y al tocar lo sucedido en el campamento con matt, tai estalló reclamando el que se lo hubiera ocultado tanto tiempo , con matt estaba igual de molesto, por Dios era su mejor amigo como podía haberle hecho esto a el , no podía creer lo que sora le había ocultado y no podía perdonarla, si le había mentido una vez quien le aseguraba a el que no lo volvería a hacer, , además el había escuchado Como matt le decía a sora que la amaba, tai se encontraba en prácticamente un colapso sentimental cuando justo en esos momentos llegó kari su hermana quien notó rápidamente que algo andaba mal con su hermano

–que te pasa tai?-pregunto kari –no es nada, solo que acabo de terminar con sora, cortar mi amistad con el traidor de matt y darme cuenta de que soy un completo idiota .- dijo tai,-¿pero que dices? Que no era justamente tu aniversario con sora hoy -exclamó kari preocupada

–pues si, .. Pero resulto que sora es una mentirosa, escuche que matt le decía que la amaba y ni siquiera sé molestó en hacer ni decirle nada-dijo tai.-pues yo no puedo creer lo que dices, hermano, sora te quiere mucho y no creó que sea capaz de hacer algo que te lastime de esta forma, además tu y matt siempre han sido buenos amigos –dijo kari tratando de calmar a su hermano mayor, -pues ya no mas. y además ya no quiero que salgas con t.k , de seguro es igual de traidor que su hermano -dijo tai molesto

-pues no puedes pedirme eso, el no tiene nada que ver en esto, además tu ya estas bastante grandecito para que arregles tus asuntos sin inmiscuirme a mi o a t.k en ellos , nosotros dos somos punto y a parte de tus Discusiones con sora y con matt –dijo kari , quien casi nunca reclamaba nada pero al ver que tai la estaba presionando decidió tomar cartas en el asunto .

matt por su parte también había salido a caminar y cual seria su sorpresa al encontrarse con una mimi cabizbaja, triste y melancólica, por lo que solo atinó a decir su nombre pues no estaba seguro de que fuera ella -¿mimi?- -hola matt, ahórrate saliva, ya me contó todo sora –dijo mimi tristemente, matt se acerco a ella y le dijo-no es tu culpa mimi, tai solo malinterpretó las cosas - -no.., Si es mi culpa..si no hubiera planeado arreglar nada todo estaría igual que antes –dijo mimi, matt la interrumpió –deja ya de culparte mimi ,lo que pasa es que tai es un cabeza dura , no entiende razones ,pero hablaré con el mañana -dijo matt , mimi asintió silenciosa , ambos se sentaron en la banqueta , y mimi se echó a llorar sobre el hombro de matt , quien solo le dijo-ya veras , que voy a solucionar todo, te lo prometo –dijo matt

a mimi se le hizo que nunca nadie le había hecho un gesto tan bonito ,como el que matt le hacia al dejarla llorar sobre su hombro , matt la abrazó tímidamente, el también se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido, y se sentía peor al ver que mimi sufría por lo Mismo, ahora ambos se habían visto llorar mutuamente, primero matt en el campamento y ahora mimi, después de un rato ambos se fueron y matt acompañó a mimi a casa de sora, mimi entró y vio que sora estaba un poco mejor.

Matt regresó a casa para encontrarse con que t.k ya lo sabia todo pues kari se lo había contado por un e-mail.-oye hermano como estuvo todo este embrollo, ¿en verdad le dijiste a sora que la amabas? ¿De nuevo?-dijo t.k algo confundido –no, claro que no fue así tarado, tai solo lo malinterpretó todo –

-bueno eso me hace sentir un poco mejor, pero me preocupa que tai diga que no quiere que yo y kari salgamos ,kari dijo que tai cree que yo soy igual de traidor que tu, se que tu no hiciste nada malo pero pues al parecer tai cree lo contrario –dijo t.k

–creo que es importante que hable con el de una vez por todas-dijo matt

–si lo se, si no hablas tu con el lo are yo, esta como paranoico- dijo t.k quien temía que el y kari no se pudieran ver a causa del pleito entre sus hermanos. Matt no durmió en toda la noche pensando en cual seria la mejor solución para todo ese asunto ¿tendría acaso que decirle a tai que mimi le gustaba? Alguna otra solución no le caería nada mal..... No lo sabia pero tenia que pensarlo muy bien


	7. matt arregla las cosas

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

**Hola de nuevo comntinuacion mil perdones por los atrasos pero el tiempo no esta a mi favor espero les guste ^.^**

**capitulo 7: matt arregla las cosas**

matt había estado tratando inútilmente de hablar con tai, ya había pasado una semana y las cosas seguían igual..... Sora triste, Mimi sintiéndose terriblemente culpable, tai enojado, t.k y kari viéndose prácticamente a escondidas, para matt esto era bastante frustrante como si no tuviera suficiente con su inestable corazón.

En fin.. matt era el único tratando de arreglar las cosas y precisamente fue esa tarde de domingo que pudo hablar con su amigo después de esperarlo tras una practica de soccer

-gran juego tai- dijo matt

-¿tu que haces aquí?- contestó tai groseramente

-por favor tai necesito hablar contigo-

-yo no tengo nada que decirte –dijo tai quien caminaba rápidamente para que matt no lo alcanzara pero este le seguía el paso

-esta bien tai..si..si le dije a sora que me gustaba,y si me gustaba , lo del campamento fue algo estúpido lo se ...y al saber de lo suyo me resigne y continué con mi vida...podrías dejar de ser un cabeza dura y escucharme-dijo matt

-si,si, si, lo que digas ..bla, bla , bla , di lo que quieras –dijo tai

-tai tienes que escucharme –dijo matt

-si, esta bien , no se lo que vayas a decir pero nada podrá hacer que yo deje de pensar que tu eres un traidor y que sora es una mentirosa-

-entonces escucha esto con atención ....tai yo...yo...creo..que..-decía matt trabajosamente

tai se quedo serio nunca había visto a matt ruborizarse, mucho menos haberlo escuchado tartamudear

-que? Que es lo que tu cres?-dijo tai

-amo a mimi tachikawa –dijo matt serio

tai se detuvo de pronto, no podia creer lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de su amigo, por lo que solo logro decir un gran

-queeeeeeeeeeeee?

Al igual que t.k de sorprendido cuando su hermano se lo habia confesado

-pero que no hace algunos días la querías matar?-dijo tai

-bueno.. Si.. Pero ya no, ahora la amo y lo ultimo que quisiera hacer es matarla tenlo por seguro, ¿qué, acaso es tan raro que me guste?-dijo matt serio

-pues a decir verdad...si , antes se la pasaban peleando – dijo tai sonriendo

-eso significa que todo esta arreglado?-dijo matt

-pero por supuesto amigo, y no sabes lo contento que estoy- dijo tai, y al terminar de decir esto tai salió corriendo a casa de sora para poder arreglar las cosas con ella . por lo que matt le grito

-pero no vayas a decirle a nadie o lo lamentaras kamiya!!!!

-no te preocupes solo se lo diré a sora, le pedirte que guarde tu pequeño secreto sentimental-dijo tai en tono de burla

matt sonrió,estaba feliz de haber arreglado todo , claro que pensó como demonios le iba a explicar a mimi la forma en que arreglo todo no podía llegar a con ella y decirle "hola mimi las cosas se arreglaron por que le dije a tai que te amo"

-que problema- dijo matt en voz baja para si mismo, mientras caminaba lentamente a casa de sora para poder ver a mimi una vez mas, precisamente t.k y kari estaban en casa de sora (claro que tai no lo sabia por supuesto)se encontraban viendo una película de terror con Mimi era una película muy mala por cierto

sora no se encontraba pues había ido a casa de joe a pedirle un consejo pues solía recurrir a este cuando se enfrentaba a crisis como por la que pasaba en esos momentos

mimi se encontraba horneando unos pastelillos en la cocina cuando de pronto se sobresalto al escuchar que alguien entraba bruscamente por la puerta principal, esa persona resulto ser tai quien venia extrañamente muy sonriente, al pasar por la sala vio a su hermana y a t.k

viendo la televisión muy juntos, kari se asusto y t.k tenia muchas respuestas para todo lo que tai pudiera decirles y ya se encontraba preparado para enfrentarlo pero este solo se limito a decir " hola chicos "y se paso directo a la cocina , al ver a mimi le dijo

-donde esta sora?

-esta en casa de joe –dijo mimi sorprendida

-bueno si la vez dile que vine a buscarla, y que si puede vaya a mi casa , ah y por cierto dile que me perdone por ser tan idiota , y mimi abre bien los ojos , tal vez el amor esta mas cerca de lo que piensas y no te has dado cuenta de ello –dijo por ultimo tai y se fue pasando otra vez por la sala

al ver a t.k y kari otra vez sólo les dijo"adiós chicos"

t.k y kari se miraron muy sorprendidos y dijeron "es un milagro" Mimi llegó de la cocina trayendo con ella unos bocadillos

-acaso ustedes miraron y escucharon lo mismo que yo-dijo mimi todavía sorprendida

t.k y kari asintieron sin decir palabra alguna, después de un rato matt llegó a casa de sora y les explicó que todo estaba resuelto claro sin entrar en detalles , por lo que t.k y kari se pusieron muy felices y Mimi se puso realmente muy contenta al punto de casi saltar de alegría, fue tan grande su felicidad que se arrojo a los brazos de matt y le dio mil veces las gracias , matt se puso muy nervioso

mimi reacciono después de un rato y dejo de abrazar a matt , ambos se ruborizaron y al verse se rieron , t.k y kari también rieron pues ya no tendrían que verse nunca mas a escondidas

después de que matt había arreglado las cosas con tai este fue a buscar desesperadamente a sora y al no encontrarla en su casa fue a casa de joe donde mimi dijo que se encontraba, rápidamente toco el timbre de la casa y al verla rápidamente se disculpo, sora feliz simplemente se limito a besarlo y joe soltó una risita fingida

después de esto ambos se fueron a casa de sora por lo que t.k, kari , matt y mimi mejor decidieron ir a un café a charlar para poder dejar que tai y sora arreglarán sus asuntos , al dejarlos solos en la casa ambos prepararon una cena para poder festejar su aniversario que dadas las circunstancias mas bien fue el festejo de una reconciliación

ambos platicaron de todo lo ocurrido y terminaron riendo por lo que tai consideró el mejor momento para aclarar la situación

-sabes que fue lo que me convenció – dijo tai

-no lo se ¿qué fue?-contestó sora

-que matt me dijo que amaba a mimi-dijo el chico

-¿a mimi? ¿pero que hace unos días la quería matar –dijo sora sorprendida

-pues si, pero ya vez como es esto-

-aun que ciertamente ya había notado algo extraño entre ellos –dijo sora sonriendo

-no crees que seria bueno que hiciéramos algo por ellos?-dijo tai

-sabes que?-dijo sora

-que pasa?

-creo que a mimi también le gusta matt, es mas estoy completamente segura –dijo sora

-en ese caso, definitivamente deberíamos hacer algo por ellos-dijo tai

ambos chicos siguieron planeando como ayudar a sus amigos y en verdad era difícil ya que mimi y matt eran completamente diferentes

después de unos días mas t.k y kari habían cumplido un mes de noviazgo y como siempre t.k había preparado algo especial para kari y esta de igual modo preparado algo especial para t.k, una visita al parque, una larga caminata y una romántica cena, fue el resultado de días de planear aquel día , por lo que ambos terminaron mas que contentos

tai también estaba contento jamás había visto a kari tan feliz, la veía hasta mas segura de si misma,a hora su hermana era una chica fuerte , mimi y matt a cada rato que se veían se sonreían entre si y matt estaba completamente seguro de lo que sentía ,mimi de igual manera sentía su corazón estallar por no decirle lo que sentía a matt , por lo que sora puso manos a la obra

-oye mimi últimamente has salido mucho con matt verdad?

-si , y eso que?

-no será que te gusta? dijo sora

-vamos solo somos amigos –contestó mimi sonriente

-que lastima, por que yo sabia por cierta persona que matt estaba enamorado de cierta chica loca de cabellos castaños y ojos miel

-no puede ser –dijo mimi con cara de susto

-eres tu, boba –dijo sora sonriendo y aventándole una almohada desde la cama

mimi nada mas se rió y ella y sora se pusieron a platicar acerca de lo que mimi sentía por matt

-no puedo creer que no me contaras lo de new york- dijo sora

-Hey, eso lo considere demasiado extraño para contártelo, acaso me hubieras creído, bueno... digo... yo mimi Tachikawa besándome con matt Ishida un chico con el que constantemente estaba peleando suena raro no?-

Después de un rato matt le llamo por teléfono a mimi y esta contesto mas alegre que nunca, ahora que sabia que matt sentía lo mismo que ella solo era cuestión de dejárselo al tiempo se dijo para si misma


	8. mas problemas

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

Capitulo 8: mas problemas

t.k estaba muy feliz por poder estar al lado de kari...para el casi parecía un sueño...un sueño del que no quería despertar nunca,la miraba y le parecía cada día ser la chica mas linda que el había conocido

kari de igual forma lo veía y no podía creer que aquel niño compañero de juegos cuando pequeña estuviera a su lado de aquella forma que la hacia sentir tan feliz pues el sin duda se encargaba de hacerla sonreír, ella no podía pedirle mas a t.k, el era todo lo que ella quería , el se encargaba de escucharla ,comprenderla , alentarla y apoyarla en todo...por lo que no podía evitar sentirse realmente feliz ....

Claro que las cosas con davis no andaban nada bien,él estaba realmente molesto con kari, pero sobre todo con t.k si le llenaba de rabia que el estuviera con ella todo el tiempo , que fueran juntos a todas partes e inclusive odiaba cuando ambos se miraban y sonreían pensando en que tal vez si no estuviera t.k podría ser el que estuviera al lado de kari . sobre todo le molestaba el hecho de pensar en el día del concierto de matt, justo cuando ella había besado a t.k frente a sus ojos, aquel recuerdo solo hacia que el pensara en buscar la forma de separarlos...

Ese día kari kamiya había salido de compras, joley estaba con ken, su hermano y sora habían salido, y mimi y matt habían ido a pasear por ahí, t.k había tenido que salir fuera de la ciudad para verse con su mamá y arreglar con ella el asunto de quedarse a vivir con su padre y con su hermano matt por algún tiempo mas.

Kari estaba mas que feliz con la idea de que t.k se quedara a vivir definitivamente con matt, después de haberlo perdido por largos años seria horrible volverse a separar de el... por lo que kari decidió ir de compras para distraerse un rato

pues hacia apenas unos días ella y t.k habían pasado cerca de una tienda donde había visto una linda blusa morada que le había gustado mucho además de que t.k dijo que se le vería muy linda, también tenia planeado comprar una playera verde que a t.k le había gustado , consideró que seria un lindo detalle

ya regresaba a casa después de hacer algunas compras cuando se encontró en el camino con davis

-hola kari- dijo este

-hola davis tenia mucho sin verte-dijo kari amable como siempre

-ya sabes, como siempre estas con t.k no te queda mucho tiempo –contestó davis groseramente

-vamos davis ya vas a comenzar

-si, ya voy a comenzar, si tan solo no estuvieras con el –dijo este algo molesto

-sabes que? no me importa lo que tu pienses, si estoy con t.k es por que el me hace sentir feliz y me gusta estar a su lado-dijo kari algo molesta (muy raro en ella por cierto) por lo que apresuró el paso por lo que davis corrió para alcanzarla

-kari no te pongas así-dijo davis

-como quieres que no me ponga así, si cuando te pones así eres tan fastidioso.. Entiende esto davis ¡!!Entre tu y yo no puede haber nada ¡!-dijo kari

al escuchar esto davis se molesto mucho por lo que la besó a la fuerza, kari enojada lo empujó y le plantó una bofetada

-eres un idiota-dijo la chica y se fue corriendo del lugar

a davis no le importaba que tal ves ella jamás quisiera hablarle de vuelta, y se limito en disfrutar pensando en todas las cosas que ese beso ocasionaría entre t.k y kari, primero kari estaba sumamente enojada sabia muy bien que davis era imprudente pero jamás imaginó que a tal grado , pensó en t.k en como podría explicarlo aquello, en como decírselo pues el solo hecho de mencionárselo le daba horror , conocía muy bien a t.k el era un chico que arreglaba las cosas con palabras , pero sabia muy bien que de vez en cuando sacaba su lado impulsivo y podía llegar a ser inclusive peor a matt cuando se enojaba , y sin duda aquello le molestaría , kari caminaba muy acongojada a casa pensando en todo aquello cuando por fortuna se cruzó en el camino de matt y Mimi..

-hola, kari –dijo mimi alegremente

-hola chicos –dijo kari no muy animada

-oh por cierto!,casi lo olvidaba, t.k llagara algo tarde, por eso me dijo que te entregara esto-dijo matt sacándose un pequeño sobre de su chaqueta el cual entregó a kari

-gracias-dijo kari

-de hecho debí habértelo entregado desde temprano, t.k me lo dio desde ayer en la noche por que sabia que llegaría muy tarde pero ya sabes que a veces soy distraído -dijo matt

-gracias –dijo kari tomando el pequeño papel verde doblado cuidadosamente

mimi notó inmediatamente que algo le pasaba a kari así que le dijo a matt en voz baja que se quedaría otro rato con kari, matt entendió rápidamente y dijo

-oye kari podrías acompañar a mimi al centro comercial, es que yo la iba a acompañar, pero los chicos de la banda querían que fuera a ensayar,tendremos concierto pronto y pues...-

-tiene que irse-terminó mimi nerviosa

kari asintió y matt rápidamente se despidió, mimi y kari caminaron al centro comercial y mimi terminó convenciendo a kari de ir a una heladería cercana donde mimi compró unos helados para ambas

-oye kari has estado un poco rara, se podría saber que te pasa amiga-dijo mimi angustiada

-hay mimi. me ha pasado algo realmente horrible-dijo kari

-explícate kari –dijo mimi

-lo que pasa es que hace rato me encontré a davis, y... él... me besó a la fuerza –dijo kari

-pero que dices?-dijo mimi

-claro que yo inmediatamente le plantee una bofetada y le dije que se alejara de mí, pero me siento horrible ¿cómo se lo diré a t.k?-terminó kari

-vamos kari tranquilízate, t.k te quiere mucho y estoy segura de que entenderá todo esto –dijo mimi

-eso lo sé.. pero solo imagina como se pondrá de furioso-dijo kari

-yo creo que es mejor que lo sepa por ti a que lo sepa por otra persona-dijo mimi

-creo que en eso tienes razón –dijo kari desdoblando el papel que matt le había dado y el cual decía

"Mi querida kari, lo siento por no estar a tu lado en este momento,pero como te lo mencione debía arreglar ciertos asuntos pero créeme cuando te digo que estaré pensando en ti cada momento ,por que sabes bien que no puedo sacarte de mi mente ni un segundo , en fin .. Espero disfrutes de tu tiempo libre sirve y descansas un poco de mí, aun que yo no quiero sepárame de ti ni un segundo, te amo........ kari. por cierto te amo... "

kari termino de leer en voz baja

-que detallista –dijo mimi

-Sí... el siempre..... desde niños ha sido muy atento con migo todo el tiempo -dijo kari riendo levemente

-es bastante diferente a matt a t.k no le da miedo expresar lo que siente, en cambio matt aparentara ser muy duro pero en cuestión de sentimientos es demasiado cobarde-dijo mimi

-por que me dices eso mimi? –dijo kari dudando

-no... por nada –dijo mimi ruborizada pues había pensado en matt y como en el cine casi la había besado por error (otra vez, que raro verdad?)

por la tarde davis seguía pensando y haciendo planes de cómo separar a t.k y a kari ..por la tarde mimi acompaño a kari a su casa y le dijo

-ya sabes kari "la afección compartida disminuye la tristeza "

mimi se fue después de despedirse y kari no pudo dormir en toda la noche pensando en las palabras exactas que debía usar para explicarle a t.k aquella situación, por lo que decidió ir muy temprano a buscar a t.k

a la mañana siguiente kari se levantó muy temprano y llamó por teléfono a casa de t.k, matt contestó y le dijo que t.k precisamente se dirigía a su casa por lo que kari se alegró mas por desgracia t.k se había encontrado en el camino con davis

-hola davis-saludo t.k amable como siempre

-hola –contestó davis un tanto seco

-no se que tengas davis,pero no tienes que ser tan grosero con migo siempre-dijo t.k

-yo soy grosero con quien yo quiero ser grosero –dijo davis

-yo sé que estas molesto por lo de kari y yo, pero... yo la amo... y no puedes evitarlo –dijo t.k

-eso a mí no me interesa-dijo davis

-deberías ser un poco más maduro y olvidarlo –dijo t.k

-eres un estúpido t.k, ayer acabo de besar a tu chica-dijo davis

t.k casi se abalanzaba sobre él, al escuchar eso pero logró contenerse, sabia muy bien que no debía llegar a los golpes como comúnmente su hermano matt solía arreglarlo casi todo , así que recapacitó y respiro hondo le dio la espalda a davis y se dispuso alejarse del lugar, aun que verdaderamente sentía mucha ira dentro de si , y apretaba con fuerza sus puños , se había alejado un poco cuando davis le gritó

-lo volvería hacer t.k.. así que no la dejes sola otra vez

t.k no lo soportó mas y se devolvió hasta quedar frente a davis otra vez

-pero que estas diciendo –dijo t.k enojado

-dije que la bobería a besar –dijo davis aun retándolo

t.k se molestó y estuvo a punto de golpearlo pero de nuevo recapacitó y dio la vuelta de nuevo

-no vale la pena discutir contigo –dijo t.k, pero davis corrió tras de el y lo derribo por la espalda, t.k ahora si no pudo contenerse y le lanzó un puñetazo y davis contestó aquélla agresión con otra , logrando hacer sangrar un poco a t.k , claro que este sacó su lado impulsivo y terminó agrediendo a davis de igual forma , resulto ser peor que cualquier pelea que su hermano matt hubiera tenido , t.k se disponía a darle otro puñetazo a davis cuando una mano lo detuvo


	9. un cuaderno de pastas verdes

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

**continuo espero les guste el capi**

Capitulo 9: un cuaderno de pastas verdes

-que es lo que pasa aquí?-dijo tai incorporando a t.k, Davis se levantó y sólo atinó a huir del lugar, t.k no dijo nada y tai le dijo

-no sé que es lo que té haya hecho pero creo que no debió haber llegado a esto –

t.k terminó contándole todo a tai, quien claro que se molestó pero pareció no haberle afectado mucho, tal vez por que estaba trabajando en eso de ser mas maduro

-creo que no deberías de hacerle mucho caso a lo que davis diga , además si realmente ocurrió algo asi estoy seguro de que kari te explicara todo.. te quiere demasiado para perderte por una tontería como esta –dijo tai quien por primera vez había actuado de forma madura

-gracias tai-dijo t.k

-ven vamos a mi casa a que te cures –dijo tai señalando la pequeña herida en una mejilla de t.k

ambos chicos se fueron y al llegar a su casa tai tocó el timbre y fue precisamente la misma kari quien abrió, al verla t.k se limitó a abrazarla fuertemente , kari inmediatamente pregunto que es lo que había ocurrido e hizo pasar inmediatamente a t.k a la sala donde lo atendió y curo su herida que en verdad era muy pequeña pero aun así kari estaba preocupada por t.k

después de esto ambos salieron de la casa puesto que kari se disponía a contarle todo lo sucedido , t.k dijo que quería que fueran a su casa por lo que kari dijo que estaba bien , al llegar a casa de t.k este dijo que solo ocupaba darle algo muy especial , por lo que subió a su habitación y bajo a la sala trayendo consigo un cuaderno de pasta verdes , de así ambos volvieron a salir y fueron al parque y se sentaron en una banca

-supongo que ya sabes lo de davis-dijo kari triste

-pues... sí… de no ser por tu hermano casi lo mato

-me lo supuse, sé muy bien que eres una persona sumamente paciente y tranquila pero cuando te hacen enojar sueles sacar tu lado impulsivo, aun que yo en tu lugar hubiera reaccionado igual -dijo kari

-la verdad sí sentí mucha ira dentro de mi-dijo t.k

-perdóname t.k-dijo kari

-no te disculpes, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, además estoy en gran parte feliz por que estabas dispuesta a contarme todo –

kari sonrió levemente y entendió que el consejo de mimi de decirle todo., era acertado, así que le contó todo tal y como paso, ella notó como t.k solo apretaba los labios y cerraba los puños pero no dijo nada mas

kari realmente se esforzó bastante para contarle todo pero con esfuerzo lo logró, t.k la abrazó fuerte y le dijo

-desde hoy no quiero que exista ningún secreto entre nosotros dos –y le entregó el grueso cuaderno de pasta verdes justo en las manos

-y esto-preguntó kari

-esto es todo... es toda mi vida..Quiero compartirla contigo, es todo lo que siento por ti.. desde siempre- dijo t.k

kari no sabía que decir y solo tomo el cuaderno entre sus manos, y recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de t.k y ambos se quedaron tranquilos largo rato

ahora ambos se tenían mas confianza y kari habló por fin

-sabes t.k..te amo..-

t.k la abrazó más aun mas fuerte y le dijo

-tambien yo te amo-

el se aproximo al rostro de ella y la beso tiernamente , pero después se convirtió en un beso apasionado. solo como él solía besarla según kari

ambos regresaron después a casa y kari se puso a leer aquel cuaderno tan especial que t.k le había entregado

Kari no podía creer aquello que estaba leyendo.. era tan conmovedor , pudo leer desde que t.k era pequeño, kari en muchas ocasiones lloró al leer como t.k sufría por la separación de sus padres , en algunas partes sonreía al recordar lo vivido y en muchas ocasiones se quedaba seria y pensativa . Desde que había llegado a su casa no había dejado de leer aquel cuaderno, en el cual leyó de la vida de t.k lejos de ella y de cómo la había extrañado mucho

kari siguió leyendo y leyendo hasta bien entrada la noche y al terminar sintió como algo dentro de ella había cambiado, sintió como suyos todos los sentimientos que t.k había plasmado en cada letra y en cada pagina de aquel cuaderno, todos aquellos sentimientos le pertenecían y ahora lo sabia... sobre todo los sentimientos de amor... kari no lo soportó mas., se levanto de su cama donde estaba recostada, se puso zapatos y ropa cómoda, y salió de casa con mucho cuidado, la noche ya estaba muy avanzada pero no le importó...

t.k se encontraba durmiendo en su cama cuando unos leves golpecillos en la ventana lo despertaron, se levantó adormilado con el cabello revuelto y al correr las cortinas lo que creyó que eran las ramas de un árbol que golpeaban su ventana resultó ser kari, rápidamente abrió la ventana y kari que había trepado por un árbol casi cae pero t.k la tomó de la mano y pudo introducirse en la habitación cayendo sobre el. kari rápidamente se levantó muy ruborizada

-kari? Pero que haces aquí? -dijo t.k todavía adormilado pues casi creía que era un sueño

el ver entrar a kari por la ventana de su habitación, kari miró a t.k .Él estaba en pijama que era de un color verde esmeralda por cierto y solo se limitó a decir

- T.k..te amo! Se que es muy loco que venga y solo te diga eso pero necesitaba venir y decírtelo en este preciso momento,.. que supieras cuanto te amo y cuanto te necesito - dijo kari emocionada con una expresión de total felicidad

t.k jamás hubiera creído que kari se atreviera a hacer algo así de loco como lo que acababa de hacer, él observó el despertador eran las 3.30 de la madrugada

-esto si que es raro-dijo t.k aun sorprendido

-yo también te extrañe mucho cuando te fuiste lejos de mi, y lloré mucho –dijo kari y se lanzó a los brazos de t.k quien la abrazo fuerte,ella le contó muchas cosas , desde que era pequeña . Todo, absolutamente todo..hasta que terminaron riendo juntos

-jamás había hecho algo así por nadie –dijo kari

-y por que lo hiciste –dijo t.k intrigado

-es que al terminar de leer el cuaderno que me diste... no sé.. solo sentía fuertemente la necesidad de verte y decirte que te quiero-dijo kari sonriente

t.k la abrazó fuerte y pudo sentir el calor de estar entre los brazos de t.k

Por lo que se sonrojo un poco. t.k la invitó a la cocina donde preparó el té para ambos, era muy temprano pero decidieron charlar un poco mas, kari y t.k salieron y se sentaron en la entrada de la casa en un pequeño escalón donde charlaron otro rato, hasta que t.k dijo

-kari creo que deberías regresar a casa, tus padres y tai deben estar preocupados, ya casi termina de amanecer, anda vamos yo te acompaño –dijo t.k

-esta bien –dijo kari

así t.k acompañó a kari a su casa, no le importó en lo mas mínimo salir en pijama kari se despidió de el con un tierno beso y t,k regresó a casa poco después el sol terminó de salir , y en cuanto t.k cerró la puerta tras de si , matt pudo verlo entrar

-que hacías afuera tan temprano –dijo matt con expresión de rareza por que unos de los pocos defectos de t.k era que no solía levantarse temprano.

-fui a llevar a kari a casa –dijo t.k

-y que hacia kari aquí tan temprano?-dijo matt

-nada. Solo vino a tomar el te..-dijo t.k


	10. canta conmigo,la declaracion de matt

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

**continuo espero les guste el capi**

**Capitulo 10: canta conmigo…la declaración de matt**

Después de lo ocurrido t.k fue a dormir un poco mas ,aun que no pudo hacerlo ya que matt se dedico a contarle ciertos planes que tenia…ya que tenia por la noche otro concierto en un reconocido club de la ciudad , sora y tai no irían esta vez ya que tenían otros planes.

t.k no podía faltar al concierto de su hermano y por lo mismo kari tampoco, los demás chicos tampoco irían… joe se vería con unos amigos de la escuela . izzy saldría de la ciudad con sus padres , Joley cenaría en casa de ken , Davis no estaba en condición de ver a t.k o a kari a los ojos , en fin…varios pretextos salieron a relucir unos buenos y otros no tanto

pero a matt no le importo mucho le bastaba saber que t.k y kari irían pero sobre todo le bastaba saber que ella iría.

ella …Mimi. Aquella chica con la que siempre estaba discutiendo y que ahora era la que se había robado su corazón. Mimi aun seguía en casa de sora estaba emocionada y ahora que sabia, lo que realmente sentía por matt hacia que se emocionara aun mas

le emocionara aun mucho mas la idea de solo verlo y aun mas verlo sobre el escenario interpretando alguna melodía , alguna canción salida de su alma y pronunciada por sus labios ..sus tiernos labios , mismos que ella habia besado seguida por algún impulso inexplicable pero definitivamente ella jamas se arrepentiria de aquello sucedido en new york, y de hecho deseaba que volviera a pasar aunque fuera por un error o por lo que fuera pero realmente deseaba volver a besar a matt.

mimi se sentía realmente feliz aunque estaba consiente de que esa felicidad no duraría para mucho y que las vacaciones de verano no duraban para siempre , tardo horas y horas en arreglarse quería verse hermosa para matt , así que termino poniéndose una minifalda de mezclilla ,unas lindas botas de esas que le encantaban desde que era chica y una linda blusa negra sin tirantes ,se dejo el cabello suelto y lo arreglo dejándolo caer lindamente sobre su espalda ,

un poco después de las siete kari y t.k llegaron por ella

–que linda te vez-Dijo kari , a lo que mimi solo atinó a decir :"gracias"

-seguro matt pensara igual-dijo t.k

así los tres se fueron camino al club , donde matt ya los estaba esperando ,se le notaba nervioso (raro en el)

después de saludar rápidamente , y decirle a Mimi lo hermosa que lucia los llevo hasta sus lugares los cuales estaban muy cerca del escenario, matt no hablo mucho con los chicos ,de hecho y apenas y los saludo , sobre todo a mimi, mas bien por que tenia tanto que decirle que no creyo que fuera el mejor momento para hacerlo, mas mimi llego a pensar que estaba disgustado con ella

matt se retiró cerca del escenario llevándose de la mano a mimi

-ya tenia mucho esperando ¿Por qué tan tarde?-Exclamó matt

-no lo se creo que t.k y kari tardaron en ir a recogerme-dijo mimi pensativa

-ahhh ya veo t.k debió quedarse dormido , con eso de que kari lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche –dijo matt sonriendo tímidamente al ver el hermoso rostro de Mimi

-queee?-dijo mimi sorprendida

-luego te cuento,laaaarga historia ,y debo ir a prepararme ya salgo al escenario en 5 minutos –dijo matt

-ok , entiendo-dijo mimi con una linda sonrisa que hizo que matt se sonrojara de solo verla

Matt ya se iba cuando mimi le dijo

-sorpréndeme como siempre!-

se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo , matt se sonrojo de nuevo pues sintió el calor subir por sus mejillas , estuvo a punto de besarla pero logro detenerse

-esa es la idea-le dijo matt cerrándole un ojo a mimi ,por lo que ambos se rieron

Matt salió a cantar mas inspirado que nunca , sentía aquella emoción inexplicable y eso se veía reflejado en todas sus interpretaciones que arrancaron cientos de gritos y aplausos de los espectadores , mas la mas sorprendida fue Mimi al ver a matt cantar con tanta pasión, y se sorprendió aun mas al escuchar a matt anunciar que seria una noche de aficionados en el club y que Podrían subir a cantar con el.

Muchas chicas gritaron emocionadas tras escuchar el anuncio de matt , y t.k exclamó emocionado dirigiendose a mimi

-vamos mimi sube al escenario-

-si mimi es una gran idea- dijo kari apoyando a t.k

-que están locos?, que pena y además hace mucho que no canto – dijo mimi

-eso no importa ,estoy segura de que lo aras bien –dijo kari

-animate mimi, vamos , seguro mi hermano se emociona al saber que cantaras junto a el-dijo t.k

-chicos , hay cientos de chicas aquí que mueren por cantar con matt, por que debería ser yo la afortunada?, además creen que me escucharía entre tanto alboroto-dijo mimi

-seguro matt te escoge, de eso me encargo yo-dijo t.k emocionado levantándole la mano a mimi

-matt, matt, por aquí mimi quiere cantar contigo!!!!!!!!-grito t.k

Al escuchar esto matt puso sus ojos en mimi ,sus miradas se encontraron en un instante que parecía casi mágico , y ella parecía salida de un sueño, el bajo del escenario y fue personalmente por ella , la tomo de la mano y ambos subieron al escenario ,todos en el lugar aplaudieron. mimi estaba realmente nerviosa

Matt miro fijamente sus ojos miel, y ella sintio aquella mirada azulada , matt solo le dijo

-canta conmigo-

Mimi escogió una canción del repertorio de matt ,se llamaba "toma mi mano" , recordaba bien la .letra de aquella canción que matt había compuesto y recordó un pedazo de la canción que realmente le encantaba por que le recordaba tanto lo que sentía por matt

"no importa lo que antes senti

Todo lo que soy es por ti

Solo toma mi mano

Ahora Mirame ,mirame

Y dime te amo

Por que se muy bien que sin ti

No puedo vivir

Toma mi mano ,toma mi mano

Te amo entiéndelo

Antes creí verte diferente

Por favor compréndelo

no puedo sacarte de mi mente

solo toma mi mano

y ahora que estamos frente a frente

puedo decirte lo que siento

pero toma mi mano

aceptalo te amo ,te amo

toma mi mano , y ven junto a mi

no importa lo que antes senti

dime que me amas y te dire solo a ti

eres lo que siempre busque

aun no lo puedo creer

al fin que te encontré

y lo se.. Eres para mi"

al comenzar a cantar mimi sintió como en los viejos tiempos aquella emoción que le producía cantar y mas al escuchar la melodiosa voz de matt cantando tan cerca de ella ,ambos cantaron muy bien por lo que los espectadores pidieron otro tema pues sus voces se acoplaban muy bien

matt le propuso a Mimi que cantaran "reparándome" aquel tema que le habia dedicado no hace mucho tiempo y que sin duda estaba inspirado en ella .

mimi dijo que le parecía buena idea pero que no se sabia del todo la letra pues solo la había escuchado una vez pues en el disco que matt le había obsequiado aun no venia , matt le dijo que no se preocupara que confiaba en que la letra le llegaría por si sola

t.k y kari aplaudían desde sus lugares ,gritaban eufóricos apoyando a matt y a Mimi , quienes interpretaron el tema sin problemas , resultó todo tan bien que ambosarrancaron cientos de aplausos , gritos y emociones en el publico pues el tema les resulto muy conmovedor

al final todo resulto en una noche fantástica , y al salir ninguno podia dejar de hablar del concierto que sin duda habia sido un éxito

-jamas crei que pudiera hacerlo, fue tan…bueno no tengo palabras para describirlo-dijo mimi mas que emocionada

-en verdad cantas muy bien – dijo matt mirando a mimi dulcemente

-muchas gracias ..en verdad tenia mucho que no lo hacia .. me alegra mucho haber tenido la oportunidad de volver a cantar , habia olvidado lo divertido que era-dijo mimi

-lo se ….es maravilloso, yo tambien disfruto mucho de cantar-dijo matt mirando a mimi

-ya lo creo..y con esa voz quien no disfrutaria de cantar –dijo mimi

Por lo que matt se ruborizo levemente , t.k y kari venían un poco mas atrás conversando dulcemente , por lo que matt dijo

-apurense tortolitos, que si kari llega tarde tai me mata-

t.k y kari sonrieron

-no cres que seria mejor que yo lleve a kari a su casa , de todas formas ya no estamos lejos –dijo t.k , quien tomo a kari de la mano , aun que esta vez lo que decía era para ayudar a matt ,sabia muy bien que esa era la oportunidad perfecta para que su hermano le dijera lo que sentía a mimi

-si matt , t.k puede llevarme a casa –dijo kari sonriendo

-esta bien …pero no se vayan a ir a algun otro lado –dijo matt serio

-esta bien – dijo kari

-nos vemos después –dijo t.k

Asi los dos se despidieron y se fueron ,mimi permanecia silenciosa y pensativa , pensaba sobre todo en que pronto las vacaciones terminarían y no vería a matt en mucho tiempo, el problema no era eso por que antes ya se habia ido y lo había extrañado ,el problema ahora era que si esta vez se iba , se iba sabiendo que estaba enamorada de el , y estar lejos sabiendo que lo amaba sencillamente no seria nada fácil .

Por el contrario matt pensaba en mil y una manera de poderle explicar a mimi como demonios es que se habia enamorado de ella , se sentía verdaderamente listo para decirle todo lo que sentía ,por fin matt rompió el silencio que se habia formado entre ambos

-oye mimi no quieres ir al parque un rato, es que no tengo mucho sueño , además hay mucho que platicar , sobre todo con esta noche fantástica –dijo matt emocionado

Mimi lo miro sorprendida , al verlo tan feliz , tan lleno de emoción , era completamente diferente al matt frio y distante que conocía por lo que no quiso interrumpir aquella felicidad que se notaba en aquel rostro sonriente , y en esa mirada azulada llena de entusiasmo

-no crees que es algo tarde-dijo tímidamente mimi

-vamos mimi..no te preocupes por sora y tai , seguro llegaran tarde también –dijo matt

-pues,… ya que lo pones así ,no estaría mal-dijo mimi esbozando una sonrisa

Así ambos se encaminaron al parque, en el camino matt le conto a Mimi lo ocurrido con t.k y kari , recalcando el hecho de que kari había entrado por la ventana de madrugada por lo que Mimi se mostro muy sorprendida

-no te parace bonito lo que kari hizo-dijo mimi

o:p /o:p

-que?lo de entrar de madrugada por la ventana en la habitacion de mi hermano?-dijo matt

-si bobo- dijo mimi

-mas bien creo que a kari le hace falta algun tornillo en la cabeza , tan seria que se veia –dijo matt bromeando

-no seas tonto matt , ella hizo algo tan loco .. que no lo aria por ninguna otra persona, es su forma de demostrar que ama a tu hermano ,entiendes?para ella es importante demostrarle a t.k hasta donde puede llegar por el –dijo mimi seria

-no comprendo a que quieres llegar con esto –dijo matt mientras se sentaba junto a mimi en una banca del parque

-que a caso no entiendes , no estarías dispuesto a hacer algo realmente descabellado ,arriesgado , atrevido ,algo, pues algo por la persona a quien quieres –dijo mimi

Ella lucia aun mas hermosa bajo los rayos azulados de la luna ,sus cabellos castaños caian graciosamente , su rostro angelical , su bella sonrisa y su mirada miel tan tierna y dulce se clavaba en la mirada azulada de matt quien sentía como si el corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho

-como que?-dijo matt

-ya sabes… algo especial…,algo que recuerde para siempre-dijo mimi dulcemente

-ahhh, a lo que te refieres es ..como componerle una cancion y cantarla solo para ella frente a cientos de personas despues de dedicarsela , ohhh tal vez ,no lo se…besarla junto a una fuente en new york, ohh tal vez no se..cantar junto con ella frente a muchas personas -dijo matt serio

-matt…..-dijo mimi

-mimi …tu me gustas , me gustas mucho , la verdad no se muy bien desde cuando , pero me gustas , me has visto reir , me has visto llorar , incluso hemos peleado muchas veces , de hecho demasiado , y considero que una persona que me ha visto llorar es una persona a la que debería odiar por conocer mi lado débil , o amar por conocer esa parte de mi –dijo matt muy serio

Mimi estaba muda por todo ,lo que acababa de escuchar ,era la confesión de amor mas rara que le habían hecho ,pero sin duda la entendía a la perfección .

-matt , no se.. que decir..-dijo mimi

-creeme lo entiendo…mientras no me digas que hay alguien mas podre sobrevivir –dijo matt

-no seas bobo,me refiero a que no se como decirte que yo tambien te amo-dijo mimi

-creo que esa es una buen forma –dijo matt sonriendo

Mimi se lanzo a los brazos de matt , el la abrazo fuerte , por un momento había creído que ella también le rompería el corazón , pero esta vez todo había sido diferente ella lo había aceptado y su historia de amor a penas comenzaba

Mimi besó tiernamente a matt en los labios , pudo sentir sus labios otra vez , cuando lo beso en new york , fue algo repentino, había sido simplemente un impulso, pero esta vez era diferente, podía sentir el calor en las mejillas de matt ,podía sentir esa emoción en su corazón ese palpitar rápido , podía sentir ….el amor que le tenia , todo paso por su mente tan rápido….

Rápido así sentía el latir de su corazón …matt aun no podía creerlo la estaba besando de nuevo , sentia el calor de sus mejillas , aquello le parecia eterno, el tiempo se habia detenido por un momento y el solo pensaba en ella .. la amaba sin duda , la amaba y no habia nada que le indicara lo contrario

Quien iba a pensar que la chica a la que tanto detestaba , a la que tanto odiaba seria la chica a quien ahora amara con tanta pasion …destino..si destino…esa era la palabra despues de todo el mundo esta lleno de parejas hechas la una para la otra, de parejas perfectas.. solo que no lo saben hasta que algo mas los une .


	11. para ti

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

**Hola a todos al fin continuo este fic **

**Perdón por no actualizar los otros estoy muy escasa de tiempo ^__^ tratare de ponerme al corriente**

Capitulo 11: para ti..charla vocacional

Para matt y Mimi nada mas importaba, se veían tan felices juntos que difícilmente reconocerían que fueran los mismos chicos que solían pelear cuando eran niños ,sobre todo matt aun no podía creerlo, al fin se había recuperado de lo ocurrido con sora y ahora disfrutaba del amor que Mimi le ofrecía, un amor tan puro que podía sentirlo

El no dejaba de abrazarla y besarla ,la tomaba de la mano a cada momento, definitivamente eso le daba fuerza para lograr todo lo que se propusiera, y ahora mas que nunca su inspiración estaba a mas no poder, ya que había escrito varias canciones inspiradas en ..Mimi

t.k y kari también estaban en una etapa de plenitud, lo de Davis ya había quedado en el pasado ,a kari le sorprendió la forma en que t.k reaccionó ,y definitivamente supo que no existía nadie mas perfecto que t.k, sora y tai se encontraban bien ,digamos que su relación iba por buen camino, y para los demás chicos definitivamente disfrutar de las vacaciones era prioridad.

Matt quería sorprender a Mimi por lo que organizaría una cena romántica en su casa , t.k y kari fueron a caminar un rato por el parque , el la tomo de la mano .kari recordó que cuando eran chicos el siempre la tomaba de la mano sobre todo cuando quería darle valor .y sin duda al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de ella ,el también recordó ,ambos se sentaron sobre el pasto y ella recargo su cabeza sobre el hombro de t.k

-me gusta mucho estar junto a ti t.k-dijo kari

-a mi también me gusta estar junto a ti kari..Quisiera fuera así por siempre –dijo el que siempre sacaba su lado romántico

El la abrazo fuerte, y ella lo beso en los labios apasionadamente le encantaba estar tan cerca de el, se sentía protegida ,después de todo el siempre la había cuidado desde chicos , el siempre le daba el valor necesario para atreverse a las cosas mas increíbles .

matt había ido al supermercado temprano a comprar todo lo necesario para preparar una deliciosa cena ,tenia planeado preparar varias cosas ,pero quería poner especial atención en los postres ,pues sabia muy bien que mimi adoraba las cosas dulces .

Mimi estaba muy emocionada(raro en ella ¿no?),desde que eran chicos sabia que matt cocinaba muy bien, y de hecho era de las pocas cosas que tenia en común con el ,a ella también le gustaba cocinar ,mimi consideraba un gran detalle de parte de matt que cocinara algo especialmente para ella ,este la había citado a las ocho ,así que mimi decidió hacer una de las cosas que mejor sabia hacer….ir de compras.

Ella quería comprarse algo bonito …quería verse linda para matt,asi que sora la acompañó

-¿crees que esto esta bien?-dijo mimi mostrándole a su amiga un vestido color azul

-es bonito..-dijo sora quien también buscaba un vestido

-¿pero no crees que es bastante formal? ,bueno digo un vestido es algo exagerado ,bueno por que matt casi nunca viste formal ,si llego con un vestido tal vez el crea que soy una chica muy formal -dijo mimi preocupada

-mimi..no te estreses ,matt no es un chico al que le importe mucho la formalidad , me refiero a que deberías buscarte algo que te agá sentir cómoda-dijo sora

-entiendo-dijo Mimi

-en cambio yo si debería estar preocupada , yo tengo cena en casa de tai ,y ahí van a estar sus padres..yo se que los padres de tai ya me conocen muy bien , bueno me conocen como la amiga pero desde que tai y yo somos novios ,no había tenido la oportunidad de convivir con ellos como ..tu sabes ..como la novia de su hijo.-dijo sora

-no es por asustarte ,pero yo estaría muriéndome de nervios-dijo mimi

-gracias por tu apoyo mimi-dijo sora

-es una broma , te ira muy bien ,además ya te mencione lo contenta que estoy de venir de compras contigo ,la verdad estaba preocupada de que ponerme–dijo mimi

-gracias,siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor,y ahora que te parece si te pruebas este-dijo sora pasándole un vestido negro,corto ,y con un singular estilo

-es perfecto –dijo mimi y corrió al probador

Despues de un rato ,ella salió, el vestido resaltaba su estilizada figura

- ¿que tal?-dijo Mimi

-creo que tenemos un ganador-dijo sora

Después de buscar en algunas otras tiendas ,sora encontró un vestido en un tono verde oliva que se le veía divino , las chicas visitaron varias tiendas mas hasta que consideraron que ya nada faltaba.

Matt se encontraba en casa , eran alrededor de las cinco , y estaba viendo una película en la sala con un tazón enorme de palomitas.

-¡demonios!, creo que debería ir organizándome para lo de la cena –dijo matt para si mismo

Poco después t.k llegó

-¿que hay matt?-preguntó t.k al ver a matt algo pensativo

-nada.. solo digamos que me preparo para la cena-

-ohh si ya no recordaba-dijo t.k

-pero cambiando de tema ..que bueno que llegas, así me ayudas un poco ¿que tal?-dijo matt

-de..hecho..solo venia a alistarme-dijo t.k serio

-pero ..para que..-dijo matt

-es que tengo cena en casa de kari..la señora kamiya insistió y..pues no pude negarme-dijo t.k con una risita nerviosa

-ahh entiendo, entonces suerte.-dijo matt

-pero veo que no has empezado a hacer nada ,te ayudo..pero solo un poquito,esta bien?-dijo t.k

-bueno va.-dijo matt

Así t.k ayudó un poco a matt ,en la cocina ,reuniéndole trastos , y picando un poco de la verdura que utilizaría en la ensalada, después subió a su cuarto alistó su ropa y se metió a la ducha, matt seguia en la cocina y cerca de las seis y cuarto t.k se despidió de el

-todo saldrá bien-dijo t.k y salió de su casa ,los minutos pasaban y matt seguía de aquí para allá como loco "tenia que aprender a organizarse mejor" pensaba el

Para su desgracia se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba un poco desordenada, aun que de hecho lo único ordenado en la casa era la habitación de su hermano.

-maldito t.k , le tocaba la limpieza hoy-dijo matt enojado al tropezar con un zapato de su padre y caer sobre la mesa de centro de la sala, pero al fijarse en la tabla de tareas en la cocina se dio cuanta de que había un gran "matt" escrito en letras rojas precisamente ese día

-no puede ser ¿me tocaba a mi limpiar hoy?!!!!-fue lo único que pudo decir antes de entrar en la fase de pánico y correr de un lado a otro .mientras en casa de los kamiya las cosas eran sumamente diferentes.

Kari acababa de recibir a t.k con un fuerte y expresivo abrazo, y lo llevo a la sala donde estaban sus padres ,su hermano tai y sora.

-hola Sr. y Sra. Kamiya, tai ,sora-dijo t.k algo nervioso pues casi sentía las miradas de los padres de kari sobre de el,

-hola t.k ,que bueno que llegas –dijo el Sr. Kamiya ,la Sra. Kamiya también lo saludo al igual que tai y sora

-que les parece si les sirvo un poco de te?-dijo la muy amablemente

-puedo ayudarle en algo-preguntó t.k rápidamente ,no era un secreto que el fuera educado ,aun que tai rio un poco ,por lo que sora le lanzo una mirada de "no seas tonto'

-que lindo, lastima que tai no sea así de acomedido-dijo la ,por lo que tai dejó de reírse de pronto ,kari rió discretamente ,tai noto que t.k estaba nervioso asi que le dijo a t.k

-no te preocupes, mi mama no cocina tan horrible-

-tai!!!-dijo el

Sora también le dio un codazo discreto

-auuchh, sora ,si me sigues pegando le dire a mi mami-le dijo tai jugando en voz baja

La sra kamiya nada mas se rió y fue a la cocina ,en un descuido sora le dijo a t.k

-que bueno que viniste, así no estaré nerviosa yo sola-dijo sora ,tai nada mas se rió de nuevo y kari tomó a t.k de la mano ,el que había permanecido silencioso exclamó

-ahora si empezamos con el interrogatorio-dijo

Sora y t.k pusieron cara de pánico

-no es cierto!!!chicos!!!es una broma pero debieron de ver sus caras de pánico-dijo el muerto de la risa

-padre-dijo kari quien vio a la cara a t.k y le sonrió

-no te preocupes ,ya conoces a mi papa , tiene un sentido del humor parecido al de tai-dijo kari, t.k solo soltó una risita nerviosa

-claro,lo conozco bien cuando era tu amigo,pero ahora somos novios ,recuerda que hasta tai no estaba muy de acuerdo al principio –dijo t.k a kari

No muy lejos de ahí alguien estaba muy desesperado …claro ..matt ya eran las siete y el apenas había metido al horno la carne y las verduras , y del postre no había ni señal. corrió a la sala a recoger algunas cosas y regreso a la cocina a recoger algunos trastos, y claro ni se había alistado para nada .

-supongo que no le pasara nada a la cena si me meto a la ducha-dijo matt, así que rápido subió a alistar su ropa , y se metió a duchar ,ya casi se terminaba de alistar y se acomodaba la camisa cuando escuchó el timbre sonar

-pero que demonios!!!quien será?-dijo matt mientras bajaba las escaleras

Mas para su sorpresa era Mimi

-¿Mimi?.ya son las ocho?..demonios!!!,digo que linda te ves-dijo matt nervioso al recordar que aun faltaban muchas cosas que hacer

-no bobo, digo matt, perdón …la costumbre ..jajaa pero vine a ayudarte –dijo Mimi

-no se que decir-dijo matt

-que te parece ,puedes pasar mimi-dijo mimi riendo

-cierto –dijo matt riendo también

El la invito a pasar

-aunque te advierto que como llegas temprano tengo aun un desastre en la cocina,y el postre pues..ni lo he empezado –dijo matt

-me parece magnifico-dijo mimi emocionada

-que?

-que me parece magnifico ,con lo que me gusta cocinar ,y bien por donde esta la cocina-dijo mimi

-yo te llevo-dijo matt y la tomo de la mano

-¿lógico no? es tu casa ,si no no te lo hubiera preguntado-dijo mimi

Matt rio

-parece que vienes algo sarcástica hoy ,querida mimi

Mimi se ruborizo

-parece que hoy si te tomaste tus antidepresivos ,por que percibo un poco de dulzura en el aire adorado matt–dijo mimi

-no,es mas bien un olor a ..-

-¿a que?

-como a que si no corremos arruino la cena –dijo matt quien logro sacar a tiempo la comida del horno, matt lavó algunos trastes ,y mimi comenzó con su labor de hacer el pastel, por lo que primero batió la harina , después de un rato metió el pastel en el horno. Matt y ella pusieron la mesa

Poco después matt le entrego el betún

-¿supongo que ocuparas esto?-dijo matt

-claro, ¿que seria un pastel sin el betún?..-dijo mimi con una sonrisa linda en su rostro

-en eso estamos de acuerdo-dijo matt

-me alegra no tener que pelear contigo todo el tiempo,aunque debo admitir que se siente raro-dijo mimi

-veo que ya te diste cuenta que no soy muy bueno con los postres-dijo matt

-lo se ..y me parece magnifico-dijo mimi

-pero, ¿Por qué?-dijo matt intrigado

-por que asi yo puedo hacerlos-dijo mimi

-bueno ,sabia muy bien que te gustaban los postres pero jamas imagine que te gustara tanto hornear-dijo matt

-claro,me gusta cocinar,pero digamos que se me dan mejor los postres sobre todo si son horneados-dijo mimi orgullosa

-la verdad me da un poco de pena ..pues yo te invite a cenar no a cocinar-dijo matt sonrojado levemente

-no te preocupes matt,esto es en verdad muy divertido-dijo mimi

-ya lo veo –dijo matt y se acerco a mimi y con una servilleta dulcemente le limpio un poco de harina que mimi tenia esparcida en la mejilla izquierda,mimi se sonrojo. Pero despues de unos minutos mas el pastel estuvo listo , y Mimi y matt disfrutaron de una deliciosa cena ,en la que platicaron mucho.

-jamas ubiera imaginado que estudiarías gastronomía, de hecho todo el tiempo pense que te dedicarías al modelaje o diseño de modas-dijo matt

-pues ya vez que no,en verdad me sorprende que tu no vayas a estudiar gastronomia,ya te dije lo rico que cocinas –dijo mimi

-como cien veces en menos de treinta minutos-dijo matt bromeando

-en serio cocinas muy bien-dijo mimi

-debo aceptar que me gusta cocinar de hecho me relaja ,pero lo mío es la música –dijo matt

-ya lo creo eso también se te da muy bien,la que si estudiara diseño de modas es sora,me lo confirmo hace poco,esta mas que decidida-dijo mimi

-pensar que ya queda tan poco de la prepa me hace pensar en que ya cada quien tomara su camino-dijo matt

-como envidio a t.k y kari por eso,ellos aun tienen tanto tiempo,para decidir que es lo que quieren en la vida-dijo mimi

-cierto, aunque la vocación de t.k esta mas que definida –dijo matt

-si,no es secreto que a sus cortos quince años sea todo un Shakespeare-dijo mimi

-yo también los envidio ,tienen tanto tiempo para convivir juntos-dijo matt

Ambos siguieron conversando y sin duda pensaron en que las vacaciones estaban a punto de terminar, mimi tendria que marcharse pero matt se negaba a aceptarlo.

en casa de los kamiya la cena resulto un éxito y también fue una velada maravillosa ,t.k regreso a casa algo tarde y para cuando llego matt no estaba,t.k fue a la cocina y encontró un trozo de pastel con una nota,"espero te guste el pastel,mimi lo horneo, luego hablamos fui a dejar a mimi a casa"

t.k subió a su habitación exhausto, y matt por su parte llevaba a mimi a casa de sora donde se estaba quedando,charlaron largo rato hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa

-mimi en serio disculpa por haberte puesto a cocinar-dijo matt

-matt en serio fue todo un placer,ha sido la mejor cena a la que me han invitado-dijo mimi

-en serio?

-en serio, en ningún otra cena había horneado algo –dijo mimi

-me gusta tu forma de ser mimi-dijo matt

-a mi me gusta todo de ti-dijo mimi, ella se acerco a el para besarlo tiernamente en los labios ,aquel beso resulto dulce,matt jamas habia creído que el amor le supiera asi,tan dulce,despues de todo fue un día maravilloso con un dulce final

Para cuando matt regreso a casa t.k ya se encontraba en pijama viendo televisión en su habitación.

-como te fue matt?-pregunto t.k a su hermano

-digamos que la cena fue todo un éxito-dijo matt

-me alegra-dijo t.k

-y que tal te fue a ti-dijo matt

-de maravilla,los padres de kari fueron muy amables conmigo y aprobaron mi relacion con kari,por cierto a tai tambien le fue muy bien,digamos que sus padres estan mas que contentos por que el y sora son novios-dijo t.k sonriente

-me alegro por ellos …pero sabes que estoy algo preocupado..-dijo matt

-pero por que ,crei que estabas feliz-dijo t.k

-es por algo totalmente fuera del tema ,pero si me preocupa-dijo matt

-y que es?-dijo t.k

-es que en unos cuantos meses entrare en la universidad,y eso me hace dudar, se que amo la musica pero hace que piense en que no solo puedo vivir de eso,que tal si nunca llegara mi oportunidad de triunfar-dijo matt

-yo se que tu vida es la musica ,y es presisamente eso..Necesitas una gran oportunidad y se que te llegara hermano-dijo t.k

-lo se ..hay mucha confusión en mi cabeza sabes hermanito?es mucho mas dificil de lo que crei-dijo matt

-te entiendo a la perfeccion pero debes de decidirte ya –dijo t.k

-precisamente ,a lo que iba es a que hace unos dias nuestro padre platicó conmigo y me dijo que si no me interesaba estudiar alguna otra cosa-dijo matt

-como que?-dijo t.k

-me mencionó ingeniería en audio, y me explicó en que consistía y la verdad si me interesó bastante,ademas me ofreció un trabajo de medio tiempo en el estudio de television donde trabaja ,lo que me permitiria seguir con mi banda ¿tu que escogerías?-dijo matt

t.k solo se quedo pensativo sabia que lo que su padre le proponia a su hermano era tentador,pero tambien sabia que matt amaba la musica .

-pues…es una decisión a la que tu debes llegar solo ,pero debo decirte que es una ventaja que sigas con la banda ,por que ese es tu sueño no?-dijo t.k

-por eso me gusta charlar contigo hermanito,siempre me dejas claras mis dudas,acabo de tomar una decisió te alegras por mi?,pero bien,mimi estudiara gastronomia,tai politica,sora diseño de modas ,izzy ciencias y pues joe seguira en la escuela de medicina-dijo matt

-vaya, ¿quién lo diría? –dijo t.k

-si lo se, en días entregan las solicitudes para la universidad aquí en odaiba ,lo bueno es que tu,y kary aun tienen tres largos años par pensar lo que quieren estudiar,aunque yo se bien que es lo que quieres ,y se que lograras todas tus metas ,hermanito-dijo matt a t.k

Asi los dos hermanos despues de una larga platica se fueron a dormir ,matt pensaba en su futuro ¿estaria mimi en el?

Mientras en casa de sora sonaba muy temprano el telefono,esta contesto pero la llamada fue para mimi,quien hablo durante largo rato con su madre,para cuando termino de llamar sora bajo a la sala ,y mimi fue tras de ella

-sora que me dirias si te invitara a estudiar en new york?-dijo mimi emocionada

-diria que estas bromeando-dijo sora

-no,es cierto,mi madre me acaba de llamar para avisarme que las solicitudes de la universidad en new york tienen que llenarse en los proximos días ademas dijo que tambien hay diseño de modas en el campus,aparte de mencionar que estaria gustosa de recibirte en nuestra casa-dijo mimi

-no lo puedo creer…-dijo sora

-seria grandioso no le crees asi?-dijo mimi

-siolo falta convenser a mi madre pero estoy segura de que aceptara-dijo sora contentísima

-mi madre puede ir adelantando el papeleo de ambas-dijo mimi

Esta estaba feliz aunque debia admitir que le dolia que su partida estuviera tan proxima ,sabia que matt sufriria demasiado y ella igual,por lo pronto las cartas estaban repartidas y los chicos tomarian caminos distintos a algunos los llevarian lejisimos de lo que amaban pero los sueños son asi,se deben perseguir para alcanzarlos.


	12. un día lluvioso

***digimon no es de mi propiedad y solo es usado con fines de distracción de una mente torcida como la mía**

**Capitulo 12 : un día lluvioso**

Ese día la ciudad de odaiba amaneció lluviosa , sora y mimi tomaban una taza de chocolate caliente ,pues hacia algo de frio, precisamente un día antes habían rentado peliculas para invitara a sus amigos ,pero parecia que no llegarían

Mimi supuso que era por la lluvia pero despues de un rato llegaron t.k y kary muy empapados a pesar de traer sus sombrillas para no mojarse ,ya que habian jugado en el camino hasta quedar empapados a mas no poder,mimi y sora preguntaron por tai y matt,quienes llegaron poco despues con un poco de ropa para t.k y para kary

-toma hermanito, supuse que llegarías todo empapado –dijo matt arrojando una bolsa de plástico con ropa a la cara de t.k

-toma kari,matt me dijo que te trajera un poco de ropa ,me dijo que t.k solia empaparse todo cuando llovía por que acostumbraba jugar en la lluvia ,asi que supuse que tu tambien terminarias empapada –dijo tai

por lo que todos rieron

-con razón tardaron tanto, yo creí que ya no vendrían -dijo sora

-¡ ¿que no pensaban venir?! ,sobre todo tu matt, tengo toda la mañana esperándote -dijo mimi haciendo un gesto desaprobatorio ,para después reír ,matt se quedo serio

-estas medio loca mimi-dijo matt riendo

sora le indicó a kari donde estaba el baño del piso de arriba de su casa,y después le indicó a t.k donde estaba el otro baño , para que pudieran cambiarse de ropa

-te aseguro que t.k terminara resfriado, nunca se le quito eso de mojarse cuando llueve, sigue siendo como cuando tenia ocho-dijo matt

-si..y de seguro kari terminara igual, ella no acostumbra hacer estas cosas, pero cuando me dijiste que t.k terminaría empapado luego lo supuse de kari-dijo tai

al final todos terminaron tomando chocolate caliente y la lluvia parecía haberse calmado un poco .el teléfono de casa de sora sonó, esta contesto de inmediato, resultó que joley le pedía que fuera a su casa pues era urgente verla,por lo que tai se ofreció a acompanarla ,ambos dijieron que regresaban en cuanto pudieran,y salieron muy apurados, mimi dijo que iria a hornear unas galletas y matt dijo que le ayudaria, kari y t.k se quedaron viendo una de las películas que mimi habia rentado, pero resulto bastante aburrida.

-pero que aburrida es esta película-dijo kari casi bostezando

-de seguro fue mimi quien la escogio ,ya conozco el tipo de películas que renta-dijo t.k

kari se recostó sobre el hombro de t.k y se quedo dormida.t.k la vio y sonrió podía verla junto a el con sus mejillas muy rosadas, por lo que el también se quedo dormido ante la tan aburrida película ,mientras matt y mimi se disponían a hornear las galletas ,afuera se había desatado la lluvia de nuevo, las calles de odaiba se encontraban desiertas ante la lluvia y tai y sora seguían en casa de joley, al meter las galletas al horno matt y mimi fueron a la sala y al ver a t.k y a kari dormidos solo se sonrieron

-déjame adivinar tu escogiste la peli-dijo matt

-si..¿Cómo adivinaste?-dijo mimi

-por que siempre las escoges así de aburridas, por que crees que casi siempre me quedo dormido cuando voy al cine contigo-dijo matt

-vamos no son tan malas –dijo mimi

-no son malas,son malísimas-dijo matt riendo a mas no poder

-matt,si son muy románticas-dijo mimi

-ohh si, roncarticas ,esas si me gustan-dijo matt

al ver otra vez a kari y a t.k mimi dijo

-eso si es romántico-

-no,eso es lo que yo llamo resfriado seguro por andarse mojando-dijo matt

-como eres pesado-dijo mimi

-pesado yo?-dijo matt

-si-dijo matt

-esta bien pero tu eres una chica boba-dijo matt

-ahh si?-dijo mimi

-pero no te preocupes asi te quiero-dijo matt abrazandola

despues de esto matt ayudo a mimi a traer unas mantas con las que cobijaron a kari y a t.k,apagaron la televisión y despues de esto se fueron de nuevo a la cocina a revisar como iban las galletas.

-oye matt,puede preguntarte que vas a hacer respecto a la universidad?-dijo mimi

-aceptare la propuesta de mi padre, pero no abandonare la banda-dijo matt sonriente

-me parece bien ...supongo que estudiaras aquí en odaiba no?-dijo mimi

-asi es-dijo matt

-ohh...bueno..supongo que es lo mejor..-dijo mimi quien no se atrevia a decirle a matt que se tenia que ir a new york ,y que tendrían que separarse por algun tiempo,ambos siguieron charlando largo rato pero mimi no encontro el valor suficiente para decirle lo que pasaba a pesar de que matt noto cierta preocupación en ella ,claro que no pregunto ,por que muy en el fondo lo sabia todo...

despues de un rato el dulce aroma de galletas impregnaba el aire desde la cocina ,mimi le sirvio un poco mas de chocolate para matt y para ella ,matt tomo algunas galletas en un plato y ambos se fueron a la sala donde se sentaron cerca de una enorme ventana , hacia un poco de frio ,pero el chocolate estaba delicioso y las galletas riquísimas,ambos miraban como caían las gotas de lluvia empapando los árboles que se alcanzaban a divisar afuera

-se que no quieres herirme mimi, es por eso que entiendo que no pudieras decir lo de hace un rato ,pero creeme estoy conciente de que te tienes que ir-dijo matt triste

-matt..-dijo mimi

-por eso te quise ayudar mimi,se que esto no es facil,pero no te preocupes por mi ya se me pasara...ademas tu tienes que seguir tu sueño-dijo matt

"ya se me pasara?ya se me pasara?"Se pregunto mimi muy en el fondo ,recordaba aquella frase de matt ,aquella frase que utilizaba cuando algo le dolia tanto como para reconocerlo

-matt,el que yo me vaya no significa que se termine lo nuestro-dijo mimi

-pero abra mucha distancia de por medio-dijo matt

mimi se preocupo aun mas ,dejo su taza de chocolate en el suelo y le quito la suya a matt para también dejarla a un lado

-matt no quiero que te enfades conmigo,entiende si no había tocado este tema es por que sabia perfectamente que reaccionarias así-dijo mimi al ver la expresión de dolor combinada con odio en el rostro de matt

-como asi?-dijo matt

-pues así, sabia que te molestarías de esta forma, sabia que te enojarías conmigo-dijo mimi

- no estoy enojado contigo mimi, estoy molesto con el tiempo ,entiende que no es muy justo que el destino te lleve lejos de mi ,asi como asi-dijo matt

-pero nos volveremos a ver matt, y si nuestra relación es lo bastante fuerte soportara esto y mucho mas-dijo mimi

-bah! sabia que esto no duraría para siempre-dijo matt

-como quisiera apretarte el cuello por bobo –dijo mimi, tomando a matt por el cuello

-y yo como quisiera que no te fueras-dijo matt

-matt te quiero mucho, y creeme cuado te digo que si pudiera no me iria-dijo mimi

matt se quedo serio ,pensando,era cierto lo que mimi le decia pero el era bastante egoísta ,asi que trago saliva y la miro a los ojos

-lo siento mimi,no creeas que soy siempre asi,solo..que me duele el solo hecho de pensar que puedo perderte-dijo matt

-no te disculpes matt ,se que esto no es justo ni para ti ni para mi,pero creeme siempre estare pensando en ti-dijo mimi

matt se rió .

-que es lo gracioso?-dijo mimi

-es que dijiste que todo el tiempo pensarías en mi, pero espero no sea así-dijo matt

-por que?-dijo mimi

-por que no me gustaría que pensaras en mi cuando estés partiendo en trozos algo, y mas con esos filosos cuchillos que usan los chef-dijo matt

-como eres bobo matt-dijo mimi mientras le revolvía los rubios cabellos

después de esto ambos estuvieron un poco mas tranquilos, pero matt se estaba guardando algunas cosas en el corazón que no saco en ese momento y que serian una bomba de tiempo. tal vez la odiaba por que se iba, y por otra parte la amaba por ser ella, por ser como era, por que se había metido en su corazón y lo había hecho cambiar, la lluvia seguía sobre odaiba, tai y sora seguían en casa de joley, ya que estaban organizando una fiesta de despedida para mimi, sora aprovecho un rato en que se quedaron solos para contarle a tai sobre su partida ,tai se quedo atónito ante la noticia ,y sintió ganas de llorar pero decidió no hacerlo , decidió no mostrarse triste ,no se mostró sentimental ,aunque se deshacía por dentro ,por lo que se mostró fuerte, ya había caído la noche cuando la lluvia se detuvo un poco, tai y sora regresaron pero no mencionaron nada de la fiesta, encontraron a mimi y a matt armando un rompecabezas del que no llevaban mucho

-tan aburrida estuvo la peli?-dijo tai

-no ,estuvo muy interesante-dijo mimi

-ya lo creo-dijo tai viendo a t.k y a kary dormidos en el sofá

-sí, estuvo genial, como para matarte de sueño-dijo matt riendo

-pues yo solo vine a traer a sora, pero veo que kary esta dormida-dijo tai

-recuerdas cuando t.k era un niño y mi madre lo dejaba en casa conmigo, y que tu siempre llevabas a kary a casa para que jugara con t.k –dijo matt

-si, siempre terminaban tan agotados y se dormían, cómo olvidarlo siempre nos tocaba llevarlos cargando, tu llevabas a t.k a casa de tu madre y yo llevaba a kary a casa -dijo tai

-lo divertido es que ahora podemos hacer esto-dijo matt quitándole la manta a t.k

-despierta holgazán, perezoso –dijo matt a t.k

este se despertó al instante y kary igual, y algo adormilados fueron llevados a casa por sus hermanos solo que esta vez tuvieron que caminar...........


	13. la fiesta de despedida

***digimon no me pertenece y solo uso los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Hola a todos es un placer poder continuar en serio mil disculpas por el enorme atraso pero mi compu estaba indispuesta y tenia que arreglar un asunto importante respecto a mi futuro ,pero eso ya esta resuelto y podré estar por aquí con mayor libertad ¡en corto seguiré mis otros fics! Espero les guste el capi no olviden hoy es lunes de 2x1 así que dejo dos continuaciones ,en estos momentos de la historia se centra en la pareja mimi-matt pero ya veran que la parte de new York tendrá taiora y Takari también **

**Capitulo 13: la fiesta de despedida **

Joley tenia todo organizado y todos los chicos estaban enterados de la fiesta que organizaban para despedir a las chicas, Matt se enteró de la reunión por medio de tai que le comento que sora también se iría y que no sabia cuando seria la próxima vea que la vería

-¿como te sientes?-dijo el castaño al rubio

-¿sabes que la odio?,la odio tanto por que se va ,pero al mismo tiempo la quiero y se que la amo y no podré estar demasiado tiempo lejos de ella –dijo Matt

-vamos Matt, no es el fin del mundo, solo estarán alejados durante algún tiempo, eso no significa que terminaran su relación, además yo estaré igual que tu alejado de mi querida sora ,creo que lo que te pasa es que sientes que no tuviste el tiempo suficiente-dijo tai

-dime algo que no sepa-dijo

-tienes razón, figurativamente eso es cierto tuviste muy poco tiempo, pero en parte es tu culpa, sí te le hubieras declarado en cuanto llegó hubieras tenido todas las vacaciones para estar con ella-dijo tai

-como eres tarado para eso tiempos ni siquiera la hacia en el mundo-dijo matt

-perdón, no sabia que habías amanecido de malas –dijo tai

-aunque eso de que estaremos en las mismas me consuela un poco-dijo Matt riendo

-lo se,...será difícil, pero no quiero ser yo quien corte el sueño de sora-dijo tai

así ambos amigos se contaron sus pesares y compartieron aflicciones, y cuando llegó el día de la fiesta de despedida supieron que el tiempo se había agotado ,en casa de joley todo estaba listo ,y en casa de sora ,ella y mimi ya tenían listo su equipaje ,precisamente por la mañana Matt había ayudado a mimi a hacer sus maletas ,mimi sabia que Matt guardaba algo dentro de si, lo podía presentir ,pero no quería presionarlo ,estaba consiente que tendría que hablar seriamente con el antes de irse y que eso seria tarde o temprano ,antes de irse a la reunión mimi recibió la noticia de que su vuelo seria retrasado un día , cosa que le alegro mucho pues eso le daba unas cuantas horas mas para hablar con Matt

la reunión fue bastante alegre algunos bailaron, otros cantaron y hubo bebidas y botanas, al parecer todos se divirtieron mucho, mimi y sora se pusieron contentas al ver que todos las apoyaban en seguir sus sueños y les deseaban lo mejor ,Matt se la pasó algo serio y no platicó mucho con mimi sobre todo por el miedo que tenia a enfrentarse a la realidad de perderla ,t.k y kari les dieron unos obsequios a las chicas, y tai se la paso como chicle con sora aprovechando cualquier segundo para estar con ella

pero lo conflictivo empezó cuando matt y mimi salieron afuera a platicar un rato ,después de estar largo tiempo en silencio bajo las estrellas mimi habló

-se que esto no es fácil para ti...ni para mi-dijo mimi

-basta mimi, no quieras suavizar esto conmigo, sé perfectamente lo que tratas de hacer pero créeme ,esto no es necesario-dijo matt

-Matt, espera ,siquiera déjame terminar de decirte...te amo ,y si me voy ,es por que es necesario, que no daría yo por no tener que irme-dijo mimi

-ya lo se...pero no quisiera que te fueras....es que ha pasado tan poco tiempo..es que esto no es justo..no...no lo es y me niego a aceptarlo-dijo matt

-tienes que aceptarlo matt-dijo mimi sacudiendo levemente a Matt por los hombros

-¡no!-exclamó Matt

-el que lo niegues no cambiara nada-dijo mimi

-¿me estas diciendo que no te importa lo que siento?-dijo Matt retando a mimi

-claro que me importas Matt-dijo mimi

-pues no lo pareciera-dijo matt

-no puedo creer que seas así de egoísta matt, apenas hace unos días estabas feliz por la idea y ahora resulta que haz cambiado totalmente-dijo mimi

-¿egoísta yo?, tal vez la egoísta eres tu mimi-dijo matt

-pero como te atreves-dijo mimi y le plantó una cachetada a Matt en la mejilla para después salir corriendo y llorando de ahí, a matt le basto la cachetada para darse cuenta de que mas que el dolor físico ,le dolía el saber que le había dicho cosas muy crueles a mimi y que había cometido un terrible error que no seria fácil de reparar .

,después de un rato la reunión terminó y nadie supo lo que había pasado ,solo se sorprendieron mucho de que mimi se hubiera ido tan repentinamente sin decir nada, y fue hasta que sora llego a casa que se enteró de lo ocurrido

-es un estúpido, y sabes que es lo peor de todo...que lo odio lo odio ,y a la vez no puedo odiarlo por que lo amo-exclamó mimi

-vamos mimi, seguro matt se disculpara, sólo hay que darle un poco de tiempo-dijo sora

-pero es precisamente eso lo que no tengo-dijo mimi sollozando

asi mimi se desahogó con su amiga que estuvo ahí para consolarla, por el contrario matt se lo guardó todo hasta que se lo contó a su hermano

-yo no se matt ,si yo estuviera en tu lugar, ya hubiera salido corriendo a disculparme con ella, además si en verdad la amas deberías dejarla seguir sus sueños-dijo t.k

-eso ya lo se...pero sabes lo fácil que suena cuando lo dices así-dijo matt

-se que no es fácil ,pero mírate, el destino les da un día mas para estar juntos y tu estas aquí sufriendo en lugar de estar disfrutando el tiempo que les queda juntos-dijo t.k

al ver que no podía convencer a su hermano t.k se fue un poco molesto (rarísimo en el).pues no creyó que su hermano fuera tan frío ,pero se dijo "si realmente es amor verdadero ,el hará lo correcto"

mimi y matt se durmieron pensando exactamente lo mismo ¿qué es lo que debo hacer? ,,Volver a hablar? ¿no verse nunca? O evitarse hasta el día de la despedida ,el destino nos pone pruebas, y esta en nuestras manos la manera de resolverlas, algunos las evitan, otros las enfrentan de frente, otros las rodean y muchos mas simplemente las saltan....


	14. el ara lo correcto

***digimon no me pertenece y solo uso los personajes con fines de entretenimiento.**

**Como lo prometi una segunda continuación mil gracias por su apoyo espero les agrade el capi.**

**Capitulo 14****: el ara lo correcto.**

Como habría un día mas antes de la partida de las chicas joley organizó un rápido día de campo en el parque ,sora le mencionó a mimi que seria la oportunidad perfecta para que ella y matt hablaran y arreglaran sus asuntos pendientes

pero matt solo contestaba con puros monosílabos a lo que mimi le preguntaba y trataba de evitarla a toda costa, hasta ni siquiera la quería ver a los ojos se portaba hasta cierto punto cortante como cuando solían pelear todo el tiempo, t.k y kary fueron a caminar y platicaron un poco acerca del asunto era mas que evidente que las cosas entre matt y mimi no andaban bien del todo

-crees que lo de tu hermano y mimi se arregle?-dijo kari preocupada

-lo que pasa es que matt sufre mucho,y se niega a compartir lo que siente ,prefiere reprimirlo-dijo t.k

-pues mi hermano también esta algo triste con eso de que sora también se va, pero creo que lo esta asimilando, haber como cambia las cosas por aquí todo esto-dijo kary

-me alegro de que tu y yo estemos juntos –dijo t.k

-a mi también-dijo kary sonriendo

ambos se sentaron en el pasto verde, t.k tomo un diente de león de entre algunas flores y le dijo a kary

-¿quieres pedir un deseo?,como cuando éramos chicos, ¿recuerdas?

-claro, aunque lo que mas deseo ya esta pasando, pero siempre puede ser mejor, y mas si pedimos algo que pueda ayudar a unir las piezas de este rompecabezas sentimental que hay entre nuestros amigos-dijo

esta cerró sus ojos y soplo fuerte ,y el diente de león se dividió en el aire llevado por el suave viento, t.k sonrió al ver a kari con esa expresión de fe ,que tanto le gustaba de ella.

-que pediste-dijo t.k

-no se vale decir, pero se que a ti también te conviene-dijo kary

ambos se rieron y regresaron a con los demás ,deseando en lo mas profundo que las cosas entre matt y mimi se arreglaran ,claro que no seria ese día… pues mimi y matt apenas y cruzaron palabras, parecían como si fueran unos completos extraños, ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para ceder aunque sabían que se amaban ninguno quería parecer débil, mimi se dijo "si el puede jugar este juego ,yo también.

El vuelo era a las 7:30,era por la tarde , mimi lo sabia pero esto no era del todo malo tendría tiempo suficiente para despedirse de todos al igual que sora ,aun que al terminar el día de campo casi todos se despidieron de mimi, y de sora pero despues de todo las chicas fueron a casa de sus amigos a despedirse oficialmente ,matt no se despidió de ella en el parque , y fue el primero en retirarse sin avisar .a t.k no le sorprendio pero sabia que matt arreglaría las cosas ,mimi fue con sora a casa de tai y kary ,donde encontró a tai y a su hermana ,tai no pudo evitarlo y esta vez si lloró ,al abrazar a sora, además de decirle lo mucho que la iba a extrañar, sora también lloro en su hombro

-se que nos volveremos a ver-dijo tai con mirada melancólica mientras en los labios de sora se dibujaba una sonrisa enternecedora

mimi se sentía muy mal pues Matt ni siquiera se había despedido de ella ,kari se acerco a ella y le dijo si podian hablar ,mimi acepto ,ambas salieron y se sentaron en la escalinata de la entrada.

-mimi...tu en verdad amas a matt?-dijo kari

-claro kari..es por eso que no entiendo que es lo que pasa-dijo mimi

-yo se que tu lo conoces bien mimi, estuve hablando con t.k ..y el me dijo que matt esta destrozado...se siente triste,no es fácil para el lidiar con esto, ¿entiendes?-dijo kary

-no se por que el no quiere ceder-dijo mimi

-ya lo conoces-dijo kary

-pero por que no se enfrenta a la realidad-dijo mimi

-por la misma razón por la que tu no la enfrentas, mimi..por que te ama-dijo kari

-si realmente me amara debería ceder y esperarme de la misma forma en que yo lo aria –dijo mimi

-todos somos diferentes mimi, y reaccionamos diferente ante las situaciones que se nos presentan ,te pido que entiendas a matt ,el esta sufriendo por que te vas a ir, claro que lo entiende ,lo entiende a la perfección ,sabe que te vas por que sigues un sueño, pero no lo soporta ,no soporta la idea de que te vayas, no soporta el no verte-dijo kari

mimi se quedo seria y se soltó a llorar sobre el hombro de kari, esta la abrazo y le dijo

-yo se que no hay mucho tiempo, pero estoy segura de que matt ara lo correcto, sí algo he aprendido de t.k es a tener fe,y nunca perder la esperanza..ya veras que todo esto se resuelve-dijo kari

-en verdad eres una luz kari-dijo mimi

si en verdad matt la amaba ¿aria lo correcto? cuándo seria eso? sí solo dentro de unas horas ella se iria .... ¿por que el tiempo corría tan de prisa?.... ¿por que corría tan de prisa?

¿Mimi que te parece si vamos a su casa?-dijo kari

-¿que?..pero kari..-dijo mimi sorprendida de la solo idea que le proponia kari

-de todas formas iba ir a ver a t.k –dijo kari queriendo convencer a mimi

Como no tenia una respuesta kari grito desde afuera

-!!tai.,voy con mimi a casa de t.k…regresamos pronto!!!!!!!!-terminó de gritar kari fuertemente

Kari salio corriendo antes de tener respuesta de su hermano y jalando del brazo a mimi quien parecía no entender muy bien lo que estaba haciendo

t.k por su parte se encontraba sumamente enfadado y molesto,mas bien la palabra era alterado…

-pero hermano!!! Ella se va en algunas horas y no veo que estes preocupado..-dijo t.k desesperado al ver que matt parecia estar en un estado muy neutral casi como el de un zombie

-que es lo que pretendes exactamente,que llore que grite!!! No seas entupido –dijo matt

t.k no soporto aquel insulto de su hermano y le contestó…comúnmente solía quedarse callado cuando sucedían discusiones así pero supo que su hermano estaba mal y decidió contestarle

-!no,no pretendo nada de eso,lo que quiero es que salgas de tu cuarto la busques ,la mires de frente y le digas que lo sientes ,que le digas que la amas,y si puedes dile que eres un tonto ,orgulloso, que simplemente esta muy enamorado!!!!!-dijo t.k casi quedándose sin aire por el volumen que había utilizado con su hermano

Matt se quedo algo sorprendido ante lo que le habia dicho su hermano menor

-¿que fácil no?-fue lo único que matt pudo decirle

-claro que no es facil,entiendo,pero es lo correcto,tienes que decirselo,o acaso quieres que ella se vaya odiandote-dijo t.k

-claro que no-dijo matt

-pues perdóname que te diga esto pero!!no seas estupido, y de una buena vez habla con ella-dijo t.k sorprendido de si mismo por haber utilizado algunas palabrotas

-y desde cuando me mandas tu a mi?se puede saber?-dijo matt

-desde el momento en que te volviste un cabeza dura matt-dijo t.k

Matt se alteró, pero en el fondo sabia que t.k tenia razon, respiro hondo, salio de su cuarto, azotó la puerta,y se fue a caminar según el

t.k aun seguía molesto pero dijo

-se que aras lo correcto matt-

t.k se recostó en la cama y respiro hondo "no sabia que podía decir tantas palabrotas en un solo día" pensó

unos segundos después escuchó el timbre de la casa y corrió escaleras abajo para abrir

-yo sabia que regresarias a meditar acerca de lo que te dije-dijo t.k pensando que era matt

-¿que?de por que las personas no tenemos alas?-dijo kari

-¿kari?-dijo t.k sorprndido

-creo asi me llamo-dijo kary riendo al ver que t.k no la esperaba

-hola mimi, perdón la confusión pero creí que era Matt quien tocaba la puerta -dijo t.k

Mimi se veía realmente triste y mas al escuchar que matt habia salido ,t.k las invito a pasar ,y les ofrecio un poco de te.

t.k pidió la palabra

-mimi ,se que crees que Matt es un incensible, y que no le importas, pero quisiera decirte que te equivocas ,se que Matt para todos siempre ha sido el fuerte, el frió, el chico solitario, pero no siempre es así, es una gran persona, es mi hermano, y el ha sido mas feliz desde que tu y el están juntos,le importas mimi, le importas mucho, te ama,pero lo que pasa es que esto le duele mucho,y mas por que no ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para estar junto a ti-dijo t.k

-solo dale tiempo-dijo kari al ver todo lo que t.k habia expresado acerca de matt

Mimi solo se quedo silenciosa y casi llorando dijo

-tiempo es lo que no tengo-dijo mimi sollozando

-la esperanza muere al ultimo-dijo t.k

Las lagrimas corrieron por las mejillas de mimi ,el amor duele,duele mucho y esperar para saber si existe amor duele a cada segundo


	15. solo queria decirte adios

*digimon no me pertenece y solo uso sus personajes con fines de entretenimiento para mi mente retorcida

Hola dejo la conti de este fic ,este fic me da nostalgia y quiero llorar ,un abrazo de mi parte .

solo quería decirte adiós

Mimi estaba ahora segura de que matt seguía sintiendo algo por ella y ella tampoco podía negar lo que sentía. T.K le explicó a Mimi que había hablado con Matt y que estaba seguro de que haría lo correcto, pero Mimi se sentía demasiado presionada para esperarlo ,mencionó que iría a casa de Sora para después regresar a casa de Tai.

Mientras Tai y Sora platicaban de los buenos momentos que habían vivido juntos, y no muy lejos de ahí en el parque Matt caminaba pensando en lo que T.K le había dicho, ¿en verdad el era tan egoísta? ,claro que no podía soportar que Mimi se fuera, la amaba, quería estar cerca de ella. Recordó todo, desde la primera vez que la vio ,desde que eran chicos, todas las veces que había discutido con ella por las diferencias de ideas, recordó cada insulto, cada mueca, cada, lagrima ,cada sonrisa, cada abrazo y cada beso que Mimi le había dado.

"eres un tonto matt" "como puedes dejar que se vaya odiándote" "como puedes ser tan egoísta" se dijo Matt, que estuvo largo tiempo reflexionando en una banca ,suspirando por cada palabra que había dicho ; Mimi siguió esperando que matt entrara por la puerta ,para correr a sus brazos y decirle que lo amaba y que sentía irse de su lado .pero desgraciadamente Matt no llegó en mucho tiempo. la tarde comenzó a correr y el teléfono de casa de T.K sonó, contestó y después le dijo a Mimi, que Sora había llamado para decirle que la esperaban, ya era hora de irse al aeropuerto.

Mimi no tuvo mas opción que retirarse T.K y kari fueron con ella, el rubio le dejó una nota a Matt pegada en la puerta antes de irse, al llegar a casa de Tai, T.k ayudó a acomodar las maletas de Mimi, el padre de Tai conduciría ;ahí estaba también la madre de Sora que quería despedirse de su hija y de Mimi a quien consideraba como otra hija, al aeropuerto irían Tai, Sora, Mimi ,la madre de Sora y el padre de Tai, por lo que Mimi fue a despedirse de T.K y kari.

-adiós kari, muchas gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesito, eres una luz-dijo Mimi

-no hay de que Mimi sabes que eres como una hermana para mi-le contestó kari

-adiós T.K te voy a extrañar mucho ,sigue siendo un buen chico ¿de acuerdo?-le abrazó Mimi sonriendo pero en sus ojos había tristeza.

El rubio la miró y este le devolvió la sonrisa ,Mimi al verlo no pudo evitar lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, al ver al chico; después de todo T.K era hermano de Matt y eran muy parecidos ,ambos eran de cabellos rubios, tenían la misma mirada azulada, y esa misma sonrisa, T.K la abrazó con fuerza.

-no pierdas la esperanza Mimi, se que el hará lo correcto-dijo t.k

Mimi se tranquilizó un poco

-dile cundo lo mires, qué no le guardo ningún rencor, que me voy pero que regresare, dile que le amo, y que pensare en el todo el tiempo-dijo Mimi

El chico solo asintió con la cabeza, el y kari se quedaron viendo como Mimi subió al auto, y vieron como se iba alejando hasta que lo perdieron de vista.

kari tomó a T.K de la mano

-si esto es verdadero amor ya veras como se soluciona todo-dijo kari

-eso espero kari-dijo el chico mientras la abrazaba

-después de todo no hay nada peor que perder el amor-

-¿vienes a casa?-preguntó el rubio

-si, mi madre fue a visitar a mi abuela, y nadie se quedó en casa, no pienso quedarme sola-dijo kari

Así ambos pusieron en camino ,en esos mismos segundos Matt había regresado a casa, y se percató de que había una nota en la puerta, la hoja era color verde por lo que rápidamente supo que era de T.K

"**hermano, espero leas esto, antes de que sea demasiado tarde, quiero que sepas que Mimi estuvo aquí, y aun te ama, aun estas a tiempo, no dejes que se vaya sin que no sepa que la quieres .no agás algo de lo que después te puedas arrepentir, se que harás lo correcto"**

Matt arrugó la nota y se quedo serio para después salir corriendo a casa de Tai esperando aun encontrar a Mimi ahí, corría desesperadamente ,por lo que terminó estrellándose con T.K , a la mitad del camino.

-¿Matt?-sentenció kari

-¿donde esta Mimi?-preguntó matt desesperado

-se acaba de ir a penas hace unos minutos-contestó T.K aun tirado en el suelo.

-¿T.K , que horas son?-dijo kari

-son las seis y treinta minutos-agregó T.K mientras se ponía de pie.

-el vuelo sale a las 7:30,aun hay tiempo ,tienes alrededor de una hora para llegar al aeropuerto Matt –dijo kari

-si hermano tienes que alcanzarla-

Kari rápidamente sacó su celular y llamó a un taxi que pasados unos minutos llegó, "aun era posible alcanzarla" pensó Matt.

Los tres subieron a bordo y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, por desgracia había mucho trafico, Matt miraba nervioso por la ventanilla ,repitiéndose mil veces lo mismo "que estúpido eres".

Kari miro a T.K dulcemente y le tomó de la mano, como diciéndole que aun había esperanzas….

Pasado el tiempo en el aeropuerto después de esperar largo rato ,Tai se despidió de las chicas pues el vuelo solo tardaría unos minutos mas en salir, esta vez Tai no lloró pero si sentía ganas de hacerlo, claro que Mimi le prometió que Sora estaría bien, y que se verían mas pronto de lo que creía, la madre se Sora también se despidió encargándole mucho a sora, y el padre de Tai también se despidió .las chicas se dispusieron a abordar, sora lo hizo primero y cuando Mimi se disponía a abordar escuchó una voz conocida que le gritaba desde lejos.

-Mimi espera-gritó Matt desesperado

Mimi al verlo correr hacia ella solo tiro su equipaje al suelo y corrió a su encuentro ,un poco mas atrás venían T.K y traía a kari de la mano ….claro que se detuvieron al ver a Mimi y a Matt abrazados.

-es maravilloso-exclamo kari

-si….sabia que matt haría lo correcto-dijo T.K

Matt no dijo nada, solo abrazo a Mimi fuertemente como no queriéndola dejar nunca ,Mimi entendió todo el mensaje de Matt disfrazado en un abrazo…

-creí que no te despedirías de mi..-dijo Mimi

-créeme…lo intente ,pero simplemente no pude..quisiera que pudieras perdonarme por ser tan tonto-

-no digas eso Matt..yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.-

-Mimi…yo te amo..-dijo matt

-te amo..-murmuró Mimi, alborotándole los cabellos al rubio.

Este le beso justo en los labios, y Mimi le abrazó fuerte ,kari aprovechó y sacó su cámara para tomar una fotografía.

-¿que es lo que haces?-preguntó T.K

-algo que esos dos me agradecerán después-dijo kari sonriendo

En ese momento dieron la ultima llamada para abordar

-adiós…Matt..-dijo Mimi

-¿cuando te volveré a ver?-dijo matt tristemente.

-no lo se, digamos que tal vez navidad traiga muchas sorpresas-exclamó Mimi sonriendo.

Matt sonrió débilmente, ella abordó pero antes se asomó y al verlos a lo lejos les gritó.

-ustedes dos pórtense bien ¡y gracias por traerme a Matt!-

T.K y Kari solo sonrieron.

-¡te amo Matt! nos veremos pronto-gritó ella besándose la mano y soplando como lanzándole un beso, Matt se ruborizo un poco mientras hacia como que lo atrapaba en el aire.

-bien…solo no vayas a discutir con nadie ¿eh? –gritó matt

-¿por que?- gritó Mimi

-por que fue así como me enamore de ti-gritó Matt

Mimi solo se rio y abordo el avión donde Sora le esperaba, sin duda tendrían mucho de que platicar durante el vuelo.

Después de esto Matt fue hacia donde estaban T.K y kari

-misión cumplida ¿no? hermano-dijo t.k

-gracias a ustedes dos-contestó Matt sonriente mientras se asomaba por una gran ventana para ver despegar el avión donde iba Mimi.

-que bueno que todo esto se arregló, por cierto creo que ya deberíamos irnos, el taxi no iba a esperar mucho por nosotros –dijo kari

-tienes razón- contestó T.K quien le aviso a Matt, así los tres regresaron a casa de Tai donde por cierto aun no había nadie.

-que raro, ellos se vinieron antes que nosotros, ya deberían estar aquí-se quejó kari

-no te preocupes yo espero aquí contigo hasta que vuelvan-dijo T.K

-bueno chicos yo me iré a casa, no vayas a llegar tan tarde hermanito-dijo Matt, mientras se iba tarareando una canción y ,pensando que serian unos meses muy largos pero que al final de cuantas volvería a ver a Mimi.

kari entró y preparó un poco de te para T.K y para ella, ambos se sentaron en la escalinata de la entrada, sólo que kari noto un poco serio a su novio.

-¿esta frio?-preguntó la castaña

-no, no es eso, es que estaba pensando en que pasaría si tu tuvieras que irte como lo hizo Mimi-dijo t.k

-no pienses en esas cosas ,tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos ¿recuerdas?-dijo kari y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-este día ha sido algo raro para mi-dijo el rubio.

-si lo se ,pero al final de todo Matt hizo lo correcto- murmuró kari mirando algunas estrellas que brillaban en el és de un rato Tai y su padre llegaron

-¿por que están afuera?, ¿cerraste y dejaste las llaves dentro otra vez?-preguntó Tai

-no, estábamos esperándolos, ¿por que llagaron tan tarde?-dijo kari

-llegamos un rato a casa de la madre de sora-dijo el Sr. Kamiya.

Luego T.K se despidió y Tai le agradeció que hubiera cuidado de kari.

-¿y como se la pasaron?-dijo Tai a su hermana una vez que estuvieron solos.

-digamos que tuvimos una tarde bastante agitada, y llena de sorpresas-dijo kari

Al llegar a su casa ,T.K se encontró a Matt profundamente dormido …..sin duda alguna pensando en su amada, en los lejos que estaba, y en lo lento que corría el tiempo, cuando quieres que corra de prisa.


	16. buenas noticias

**Capitulo 16****: ¡buenas noticias!**

_**Hola he estado un poco ocupada pero mientras les dejo este capi.**__** en el siguiente será el tan esperado reencuentro entre Matt y mimi y entre sora y tai.**_

Después de la partida de Sora y de Mimi cambiaron un poco las cosas para había iniciado sus estudios en ciencias políticas, Matt siguió sus planes de estudiar ingeniería en audio sin abandonar sus sueños de continuar con la banda , claro que sus estudios le permitieron dar un nuevo enfoque al audio de las canciones y por fin el grupo se empezaba a darse a conocer en clubes mas famosos en odaiba y eran solicitados para mas presentaciones, Matt tenía últimamente bastante inspiración sobre todo cuando recordaba a Mimi que se encontraba tan lejos.

para T.K y Kari las cosas seguían casi igual pero sobre todo Kari extrañaba mucho a mimi, su buen sentido del humor y el que la hiciera reír con cada una de sus ocurrencias con su carácter tan despistado, ella y T.K habían iniciado la preparatoria y por supuesto Davis entraría junto con demás continuaron con sus estudios y los meses pasaron muy de prisa, así fue como llegó el preciado mes de diciembre con muchas, muchas buenas noticias.

Sobre todo cuando a Matt le llegó cierto obsequio de parte de Mimi, el cual era un boleto directo a New York, debieron escuchar los gritos de felicidad que dio Matt al ver aquel pedazo de papel y por supuesto Tai recibió uno igual por parte de Sora, y eso definitivamente los lleno de emoción.

T.K se encontraba recostado en su cama cuando alguien entró precipitadamente en la habitación por la ventana.

-¡T.K nos vamos a New York!-gritó Kari mientras que Matt entraba bruscamente por la puerta gritando.

-T.K me voy a New..... ¿York?-dijo Matt desconcertado.

Todos quedaron silenciosos, Matt miró a T.K luego miró a Kari y finalmente volvió a ver a su hermano.

-esta bien T.K ...esto si es raro-dijo señalando a Kari que se encontraba a media ventana con una sonrisa de emoción enorme.

-¡ups! lo siento Matt... es que quería darle una sorpresa- contestó Kari riendo nerviosamente, T.K también sonrió.

-entiendo...creo...pero entrar por la ventana ...eso si es raro, de hecho me he preguntado ... ¿qué acaso no puedes usar la puerta como la gente normal? bueno digo es como si entraras a la habitación de tu hermano y vieras a una chica entrar por la ventana tienes que admitir que te alarmarías-sentenció Matt

-no si la que estuviera en la ventana fuera su novia-dijo T.K ayudando a bajar a Kari de la ventana

-lo se chicos ;pero tienen que admitir que esto es raro y peligroso...más raro que peligroso...demonios que no pueden usar la puerta- volvió a decir Matt

-pero entonces ya no seria una sorpresa-dijo Kari

-bueno..los dejo con sus raras costumbres-gruñó Matt saliendo de la habitación,

-oye Matt que decías de ¿New York?-preguntó T.K por lo que Matt volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¡ahh! venia a decirte que Mimi me envió un boleto de avión para New York, y pensaba comprarte tu boleto de regalo de navidad, Tai le compraría el suyo a Kari, pero veo que Kari ya se nos adelanto-dijo Matt

-en realidad Mimi me los mandó por correo-aclaró Kari entregándole un sobre a T.K

-por cierto me dijo que te entregara esto-dijo Kari entregándole un sobre rojo a Matt.

-¿por que no simplemente me lo envió junto con el otro paquete?-cuestionó Matt

-no lo se...ya sabes que Mimi tiene unas ideas muy raras ,me envió un paquete con muchas cartas para que entregara yo personalmente-dijo Kari

Matt abrió su carta y pues era una linda carta de amor, T.K abrió la suya y decía algo mas o menos como esto.

"hola hermanito , espero te guste tu regalo, perdón , eso no debía decir, mas bien tu regalo te lo doy cuando estés aquí, bueno ya sabes lo despistada que soy, solo quería decirte lo bueno que has sido escuchando a Matt y abogando por el , espero verte para navidad, espero tu y Kari se sigan viendo igual de adorables, sigue siendo un buen chico"

P.D. dile al bobo de tu hermano que lea su carta, no me la pase toda una noche entera para que no la leyera..Perdón T.K no vayas a pensar que estoy alterada…Pero ya conozco a Matt ¿puedes creerlo? Estoy a kilómetros y aun me altera.

T.K terminó riendo a carcajadas de la seguía siendo despistada hasta cuando escribía, Matt por su parte leyó detenidamente la suya, y Kari se dedicaría a entregar cada una de las cartas que Mimi le había encargado entregar.

-¿y que dice la tuya hermanito?-dijo Matt

-no te dire, pero es algo muy gracioso-dijo T.K

-¡esta navidad será grandiosa!-exclamó Kari

Los chicos acababan de salir de vacaciones por lo que solo era cuestión de días para que estuvieran en New York la ciudad invernal más mágica. Afuera estaba algo frió pero Kari sabia que tenia que entregar las cartas, T.K se ofreció a acompañarla, por lo que se abrigo bien al igual que Kari.

-chicos…por favor salgan por la puerta –agregó Matt en tono de broma.

Los chicos solo se rieron y se fueron tomados de la mano con dirección a casa de Joley donde sería la primera entrega, así pasaron varias horas hasta que entregaron cada una de las cartas, Kari fue a casa de T.K otra vez y se recostaron en el sofá un rato, estaban agotados.

-ya quisiera estar en New York-murmuró Kari

-si;yo pienso igual…será grandioso-dijo T.K abrazando cariñosamente a Kari

-esta será una navidad muy especial-

T.K le beso la mejilla...y Kari se ruborizó un poco.. le gustaba que T.K estuviera ahí para abrazarla.


	17. directo a New York

Hola a todos , continuo este fic… me da mucho gusto saber que les va agradando, de verdad este fic significa mucho para mí y es una alegría muy grande poder compartirlo con todos ustedes .los quiero mucho y no se la manera de darles las gracias porque no alcanzaría a pagarles todos sus buenos deseos y apoyo ¡ gracias totales! Y continuamos ^__^ …en un rato mas pongo el siguiente yo creo en unos 15 min. Nada más le reviso ahí un poco la ortografía porque soy pésima XD

**Capitulo 17: directo a New York**

Ese día las maletas estaban por hacerse; Matt aun no la había hecho y como siempre pensaba dejarla para el final, T.K estaba en planes de hacerla, y ese día por la mañana precisamente sonó el timbre de la casa. Matt fue a abrir y resultó ser Tai quien venía junto con Kari.

-hola chicos-saludó Matt como normalmente lo hacía mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta adormilado aun.

Tai y Kari igualmente le saludaron de forma más efusiva emocionados por los planes del viaje; era evidente la impaciencia por partir a New York.

-¿T.K está arriba?-preguntó Kari

-si está arriba…hace rato que despertó -contestó Matt

-voy a con él un rato ¿está bien?-dijo Kari y antes de que le contestara estaba subiendo escaleras arriba

-¡pero entra a su cuarto por la puerta!-le gritó Matt riendo

-discúlpala, Kari se toma muchas libertades…y ¿cómo está eso de que por la puerta? ¿Pues por donde acostumbra entrar?-dijo Tai confundido

-hay amigo...larguísima historia, pero ya sabes cuando uno está enamorado, todo se vuelve loco, las puertas son las ventanas y las ventanas son las puertas-dijo Matt.

-aun no te entiendo, pero que te parece si me invitas una buena taza de té y unas cuantas galletitas -dijo Tai riéndose.

-te diría que no ,porque sonaste como chica con muchas libertades, pero con tal de que no preguntes por puertas ni ventanas con todo gusto te invito el te-dijo Matt

-bueno…si tú lo dices-

-¿y qué?, listo para mañana, ya hiciste tus maletas?-preguntó Tai

-no…y ni idea de por dónde empezar a empacar, además me da una flojera de solo pensar en doblar y acomodar-

En esos momentos Kari entraba en la habitación de T.K

-buenos días dormilón-dijo Kari con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras corría a abrazar al rubio que sostenía unas cuantas playeras entre las manos que terminaron en el suelo cuando abrazó a la castaña.

-Kari ,no esperaba verte tan temprano-

-es que Tai quería hablar con Matt, y pues aproveche para venir a verte-decía la chica mientras se le acurrucaba en el pecho al chico.

-pues dile a Tai que debería venir a despertar a Matt mas seguido- le contestó el rubio riendo ruborizado

-y ¿qué tanto haces eh?-preguntó Kari

-pues, estoy arreglando algunas cosas y me disponía a tratar de hacer mi maleta no quiero andar mañana apresurado ,ese es trabajo de Matt-

-ya veo-dijo la castaña viendo las maletas sobre la cama, listas para comenzar a hacerse

-pero ni idea de por dónde empezar-

-en ese caso yo te ayudo-

-no tengo idea de cuanta ropa llevar ,supongo que solo estaremos allá para navidad-

-Mimi me dijo que estaba haciendo bastante frió, así que es mejor que te empaque algunos suéteres-dijo ella sacando un poco de ropa de un cajón , T.K estaba sacando algunas otras cosas que quería llevarse, y Kari dobló cuidadosamente cada una de las prendas, podía percibir ese aroma a T.K por lo que no pudo evitar suspirar unas cuantas veces , así en un par de minutos el equipaje de T.K quedó listo

-muchas gracias, si no me hubieras ayudado hubiera pasado todo el día tratando de hacer mi maleta-dijo T.K

-vamos, no es para tanto, solo ayude un poco-

-para mí, significa mucho-dijo T.K tomándola de la mano y mirándola dulcemente ,después de un rato Tai y Matt subieron a la habitación, y los encontraron riendo a carcajadas mientras platicaban tirados en la alfombra.

-veo que ya hiciste la maleta de T.K –dijo Tai

-digamos que le ayude un poquito-la castaña le dirigió una sonrisa enorme a su hermano

-creo que debería ir arreglando mi maleta yo también-agregó Matt mientras suspiraba .Era la clase se actividades que le daban especial flojera.

-¡oye!, por cierto Tai, ¿tu padre nos levara mañana?-preguntó T.K

-no…no puede, que entra a trabajar temprano-dijo Tai

-no te preocupes enano, precisamente por eso Tai llegó tan temprano para avisarme de que el Sr. Kamiya estaría ocupado mañana , pero le marqué a papá ,dijo que él nos llevaría-dijo Matt mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama.

Los chicos platicaron un rato sobre los planes ,horarios y pormenores del viaje y después Kari y Tai se fueron a sus casas, quedaron de verse a las ocho en punto pues el vuelo estaba programado para las diez de la mañana, T.K terminó ayudando a su hermano a hacer sus maletas y se fue a dormir temprano. Por la mañana , el padre de Matt y T.K llevó a los chicos al aeropuerto en verdad estaban emocionados, se despidió de ellos y los chicos abordaron el avión, los asientos de T.K y Kari estaban un poco alejados de los asientos de Matt y Tai, por lo que Matt estaba riendo al recordar que Mimi le había escrito en la carta que los pidió así porque Tai se ponía celoso y paranoico.

-oye Matt, ¿no crees que T.K y Kari quedaron un poco lejos?-

-Tai. ..Solo están platicando, y tres filas adelante no es lejos-dijo Matt quien comenzaba a alterarse después de que Tai le preguntara lo mismo como catorce veces.

- pero no puedo escuchar lo que dicen-

-Tai ,deja de estar de fastidioso , solo aras el vuelo más largo, te advierto que si sigues así, le cambiare de lugar a la señora de enfrente-le dijo Matt

-¿cuál?-

-la que dijo que eras un chico muy apuesto cuando íbamos a abordar-Matt se rió

-la anciana pervertida-exclamó Tai asustado

- esa precisamente-el rubio soltó otra carcajada al ver como Tai ponía cara de náusea

-me gusta mucho ir a new york-decía la castaña mientras tomaba a T.K de la mano

-si ,me trae lindos recuerdos-le contestó el rubio

-es una linda ciudad ,y en temporada navideña supongo que es aun más linda-

-apuesto que no mas que tu-dijo T.K

Kari se ruborizo, y T.K sonrió al verla, los dos platicaron largo rato, hasta que se quedaron profundamente dormidos, Tai iba a cada rato a revisar como estaban y Matt le decía que dejara de fastidiar , por lo que resultó un viaje bastante tedioso hasta que por fin llegaron a New York.

Matt solo pensaba en una cosa… ver a Mimi frente a él y besarla , para que supiera que la seguía amando como antes de que se fuera .


	18. el reencuentro

Me tarde más de la cuenta…es que mi hermano borró lo que llevaba, le quería matar pero ya solucioné el asunto me puse histérica. Espero les agrade y ¡!besos!! es 2x1

**Capitulo 18: el reencuentro**

El señor Tachikawa había estado esperando por ellos cerca de media hora, los chicos le reconocieron al instante y le saludaron amablemente. El señor parecía bastante alegre y tenía esa expresión de euforia cuando sonreía… en verdad era parecido a Mimi.

La ciudad estaba cubierta por un manto de nieve ,y al igual que todos Kari miraba maravillada por la ventanilla del auto al cruzar por la autopista era como un sueño blanco y esponjoso y los rayos del sol refulgían como si la nieve fuera un espejo deslumbrante.

Al llegar a la casa Sora y Mimi salieron emocionadas a encontrarlos al patio, ambas lucían radiantes de dicha al ver a sus amigos como un imagen que les parecía casi un espejismo.

-espero que la pasen bien esta navidad chicos…!las navidades en New York nunca se olvidan!-dijo el padre de Mimi quien se despidió rápidamente pues tenía cosas que hacer aun en la oficina.

Todos comenzaron a ponerse más eufóricos, Mimi inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de Matt mientras gritaba emocionada, este la abrazó fuerte, Sora igualmente se colgó de Tai quien le dio infinidad de vueltas mientras ella gritaba que le estaba mareando .Kari y T.K solo se sonrieron entre sí de ver a sus hermanos tan felices, después hubo un abrazo colectivo entre todos que sonreían locos de felicidad.

-vaya que han crecido en estos meses…pero siguen igual de adorables no lo crees Sora-dijo Mimi mientras les jalaba las mejillas que quedaron rojas como un tomate brillante

-sí, son las dos criaturitas mas lindas que existen sobre la faz de la tierra-le contestó la pelirroja

-pueden pasar los años sobre ustedes pero para mí , siguen siendo de azúcar-les dijo Mimi

Después de volverse locos de felicidad Mimi los invitó a pasar pues afuera hacia bastante frio y algunos copos de nieve comenzaban a caer lentamente, faltaban algunos días para noche buena pero el ambiente navideño ya se dejaba sentir en el aire.

-aun no hemos puesto el árbol, Mimi insistió que nos esperáramos para que nos ayudaran, fue una excelente idea -sora emocionada abrió las cortinas para dejar ver el enorme patio nevado que estaba siendo bañando por gotitas blancas que caían cual plumas.

-¡pero esto si fue idea de sora!-dijo Mimi, entrando a la sala ayudada por Matt junto con unas charolas con galletas y tazas con chocolate caliente. Por lo que todos tuvieron una dulce sensación de calor familiar con el primer sorbo de la dulce bebida.

Después de un rato Tai acompañó a Sora a traer las cosas para decorar el arbolito .Kari y T.K también ayudaron pues la casa de Mimi siempre era decorada con cientos de esferas, moños, listones y toda clase de adornos y luces.

Así los chicos comenzaron a decorar el árbol, Kari no dejaba de sacar fotos de casi todo Incluyendo a T.K que había quedado enredado entre las extensiones de luces de colores mientras cambiaba los focos fundidos y parecía pelear con ellas que parpadeaban de repente y se apagaban segundos después (me ha pasado ,es horrible pero divertido…ignoren esto viejas anécdotas de navidad como cuando quede arriba del techo por horas y nadie se dio cuenta) pero al final terminó pidiendo ayuda a su querida Kari que se divertía desenredándolo.

-te vez tierno –le dijo ella y le besó la frente

Tai se encargó de poner las botas en la chimenea, y Sora traía cada vez mas adornos, Mimi se encontraba tratando de poner un adorno en la puerta ayudada por Matt que le sujetaba la cintura para que no cayera de las escalerillas .T.K le pidió su cámara a Kari para fotografiarla mientras colocaba algunos adornos.

-no soy el mejor fotógrafo amor, pero seguro alguna de las que tome sale bien-le dijo el rubio

-¡yo creo que Kari y T.K deberían poner la estrella! , ya que se acostumbra que los más chicos lo hagan –Mimi sonreía mas emocionada como si eso fuera posible.

-me parece una buena idea –Matt dio su aprobación mientras volvía a beber de su taza de chocolate que había llenado una y otra vez.

Los chicos aceptaron gustosos y realmente se sentían como cuando eran niños y T.K decidió que sería mejor que Kari la colocara así que ayudó a que se subiera a la escalerilla ,él le paso la estrella y la detenía por la cintura para que no se cayera ,Tai debía admitir que sentía algo de celos al ver lo feliz que Kari se mostraba, recordaba esa misma escena en las navidades familiares y el lugar que T.K ocupaba era el suyo, pero solo sonrió melancólicamente.

Sora se encargó de fotografiarlos…lucían tan lindos que era imposible no sentir ternura de aquello. Todo que do capturado en una hermosa fotografía con tiempo.

-¡pónganse para la foto de grupo!-gritó Kari mientras corría contra reloj al dejar la cámara sobre la chimenea.

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1…FLASH…

-¡esto es lindo!-exclamó Mimi feliz ,segundos antes de que la luz llegara y la foto quedo marcada para la memoria.

Después de esto los chicos siguieron con los demás adornos hasta que la casa quedo hecha una hermosura.

-pero que mal educada soy ¿verdad?, ni he dejado que desempaquen, ni que descansen y los traigo trabajando-dijo Mimi

-que raro Mimi, tú no eres una controladora despiadada- Matt reía a carcajadas

-ya vas a empezar chico sarcasmo-dijo Mimi riendo

-yo también te quiero nena-le contestó Matt

-chicos ,chicas, relájense por favor que el espíritu de navidad aun está entrando a esta casa -dijo Tai

-si…Es mejor que nos miremos, y simplemente contar todo lo que ha acontecido en estos largos meses-agregó sora

-si ,es un momento de paz y de felicidad.-dijo T.K

-de amor…- Kari abrazó al rubio.

-¿sabes en verdad cuanto te extrañe?-dijo Mimi abrazando a Matt por la espalda

-la verdad yo…-dijo Matt

-caya Matt, solo cierra tus ojos, y escucha…te amo-le susurró Mimi

Todos se miraron con ternura y rieron a más no poder recordando mil y una cosas,luego ayudaron a recoger las cajas vacías y Mimi los llevó a donde serian sus habitaciones durante su estancia en New York. Los chicos compartirían una habitación y Kari dormiría con las chicas.

-ha de ser sorprendente viajar con tres chicos tu sola ¿no?-dijo sora a Kari

-claro que no-exclamó Mimi segura.

-¿por qué?-preguntó sora

-porque yo me asegure de que Tai y Matt no molestaran a los pequeños - Mimi reía divertida.

-gracias Mimi, gracias a ti tuve el mejor acompañante –le sonrió Kari agradecida.

-no hay de qué, solo recordé que Matt es un fastidio y Tai un hermano súper celoso y medio paranoico-dijo Mimi riendo.

Indescriptible….simplemente indescriptible...volver a estar con los amigos después de tantos meses , era como volver en el tiempo…y estar de nuevo frente a lo que más amas…

Indescriptible…no hay frases... ni imágenes solo recuerdos.


End file.
